


Vocaloid Drabbles/Shorts from the Geef Team

by charcolor, Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ??? idk what else to call em sorry -aimee, Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M, One Shot Collection, it's ok i love you -ava
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 161
Words: 20,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: Drabbles and other stories that are too long to be considered drabbles but too short to be oneshots, brought to you by two gals who love each other very much.





	1. Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika likes to wear lipstick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy lads welcome to Geef Team-Ups: The Story

Chika wore a lot of lipstick.

She would spend hours every day applying makeup, checking and double-checking and triple-checking to make sure that she looked absolutely perfect. She applied eyeliner and eyeshadow and painted her nails whenever they started to look dull to her. She did her hair in different ways depending on her mood or what was considered trendy at the time. But most importantly, she always made sure to smear her favorite black lipstick over her lips.

Luka didn’t mind having to wait so long for her to finish. She wasn’t too big on makeup or fashion herself, but of course she thought that Chika looked beautiful without makeup anyway. In fact, though she would never admit it to anyone, she rather enjoyed going out in public covered in black lipstick marks, especially when Chika was with her. Somebody had to be there to explain where they came from, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my gf got me to ship these two


	2. Meiko's Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meiko forgets that everyone thinks her mom is wicked sexy.

Luka, Lily, and Gumi were all visiting Meiko's house for the first time.

"Mom?" Meiko called when she entered the house. "I'm home! Come downstairs and meet my friends!"

Sachiko appeared at the top of the stairs. Her thick legs stretched out from her scandalous black-and-gold dress clinging to her slim figure. Her smooth face gazed down at them.

When Meiko looked behind her, Gumi was clutching her chest with wide eyes, Luka was blushing furiously and crossing her arms tightly underneath her breasts, and Lily had fallen to her knees.

"Sorry," Meiko chuckled. "Forgot you were all disaster lesbians."


	3. An Announcement

Gakupo cleared his throat, tapping the microphone in front of him. "I've come to make an announcement," he said, staring straight into the camera, "Megurine Luka's a bitch-ass motherfucker. She pissed on my fucking wife."

The crowd of people who were watching the broadcast on the street let out a collective gasp. All eyes shifted to Luka, who was standing right in the middle, her arms folded and a slightly smug look on her face.

"Why did you do it?" Miku asked. "What did Gakupo ever do to you?"

Luka shrugged. "Nothing, really. I just thought it would be funny."


	4. A Simple Question from Flower

"Hey," Flower greeted the MEIKA duo as they entered the room. "I was wondering, what do you guys identify as, exactly?"

Hime shrugged with a cheerful grin. "I dunno! People usually say I'm a girl, so there's that!"

"Gender is an enigma," Mikoto stated. "An indescribable state of mind forced upon you from birth. There have never been words. Only the sheer force of existence that we merely imagine. What _is_ identity? Even God has no answer. We all simply live in blissful ignorance of ourselves."

"Mood," Flower muttered with a nod before shoving a Pocky stick into her mouth.


	5. Rin Punches Gakupo in the Face (Yes, That's Exactly What Happens)

"Man," Rin reflected, "I really wanna punch Gakupo in the face."

"Why?" Len asked.

"I dunno. He's a dick." She sighed, burying her face in her hands. "Too bad I'm not tall enough to reach him."

Len put down his book, deep in thought. "Hm...I think I know how you can do it."

* * *

Gakupo was minding his own business when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, expecting to see Kaito or another one of his friends, only to be greeted by a fist flying straight in his face.

"OW! What the hell?!" he demanded, rubbing his bruised cheek.

Rin, who was sitting on top of her brother's shoulders, was smiling down at him confidently. "Gotcha, bitch!" she cried, folding her arms.

"I'm going to fucking murder you little brats!" Gakupo screamed, leaping to his feet and running toward them.

"Uh oh..." Rin kicked Len in the shoulder. "Hurry, steed! Carry me to safety!"

"I hate you so much," Len muttered as he ran away with his sister on his back.


	6. Mosquitoes

Ryuto pointed at the dark purple marks on his sister's neck. "What are those?"

Gumi's face instantly went red. In the other room, Lily stiffened, her cheeks also taking on a similar hue.

"Well..." Gumi began, looking to her girlfriend for help.

"Mosquitoes!" Lily interjected. "She was bitten by mosquitoes!"

"Oh." Ryuto seemed satisfied with the answer at first, but then a sudden thought occurred to him. "I didn't know mosquitoes had teeth." He leaned in closer, trying to get a better look at the bites. Frantically, Gumi shot Lily a pleading look.

"...They were really big mosquitoes." she muttered.


	7. Strawberry Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super long for a drabble/short/??? collection sorry >.<

Maika raised her eyebrows when she entered the kitchen to see Flower having a small treat. "I didn't know you liked strawberry ice cream!"

Flower shrugged. "I used to not like it. Now I do. Tastes change."

Maika nodded in agreement. She headed to the freezer to serve her own serving of the delicacy. "We have whipped cream, too," she reminded Flower, "if you want it."

"Maybe."

Maika took the whipped cream canister from the fridge to top her own ice cream first, then Flower's. Then, without warning, she stuck the nozzle right through Flower's lips. "Open wide, sunshine!"

She released a flood of whipped cream into Flower's mouth, giggling when she saw Flower's wide violet eyes. Flower didn't protest, however. She seemed content swallowing the light cream as it burst out.

Maika pulled out the nozzle, grinning with satisfaction. "You're so adorable when you're surprised."

Flower jumped to her feet and immediately pulled Maika's face to hers, kissing her lovingly on the lips. Now Maika's eyes were wide, her cheeks filling with almost the same tint of pink as her bright eyes. She had barely any tine to properly react before Flower pulled away, leaving bits of whipped cream on Maika's lips.

"I get it," said Flower, sitting back down. "I guess I like strawberry ice cream more now because you always taste like strawberries."

Maika, whose face was practically a tomato now, fell to her knees and clutched her chest with a squeal. Flower didn't worry. This happened literally every time she complimented Maika.


	8. A Real Smash Game

Gumi slammed the empty game case of Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS on the table. " _No_ wavedashing,  _no_ L-canceling, no ledgegrabbing, no de-sync, no chaingrabs--" She was furiously clapping her hands with every complaint. _"_ _NO FUCKING ICE CLIMBERS!"_

She looked Cul, who was sitting on her couch, in the eye. "This isn't a  _real_ Smash game. You're just playing a casualized version of Brawl, which was a dumbed-down Melee."

"Melee has aged horribly," Lily yelled from the other room, "and you should feel bad for liking it!"

Cul clicked her tongue and shrugged her shoulders. "I agree, man. First time I got Smash four and tried it, after having played Fox-only on Final Destination for years in Melee, I was  _so disappointed._ I couldn't Doowop a Skippity Uppity Airslap into a Wavedashed Cockdump Sparklenut. You aren't even allowed to Spitshine a ledge canceled Dickknob after Twirlywhirly Dibbidybobbidyboo Two: Electric Boogaloo. Fucking in-ex-cusable. I really hope Sakurai dies so the series can see its full potential."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp: https://kuueater.tumblr.com/post/117100102738


	9. Original

_Rana was weakened. Her body was on the verge of collapse. The city was in ruins as the demons of destruction ravaged the land, leaving nothing but fire and rubble in their wake._

_"There's only one way to end this..." she muttered. She reached into her pocket and took out her secret weapon: a magic wand with a golden star on top of it. "Ultimate Power, activate!"_

_Slowly, light began to envelop Rana's form as she transformed into a being of magical power. Her clothes began to change into the familiar flowing dress that she had grown accustomed to through vigorous training. Her hair grew down to her ankles, leaving a trail of sparkles in its wake. Her boots rose up to-_

"Okay, okay," Rin scooted her chair away from the computer and pointed at the screen, "this is the fifth time you've described her transformation sequence. I think the readers should know what she looks like by now."

"You think so?" Len asked, leaning in for a better look. "I'm just very particular about that kinda stuff. I don't want to just brush over the fact that she just turned into a magical demigoddess."

"Trust me, it's gotten to the point where anybody would brush it off. Cut this scene out."

Len sighed and deleted the passage that his sister had highlighted. "Do you think people will like it?"

Rin smiled confidently and patted her brother on the back. "Of course they will! This 'Rana' chick is a super cool character! I can't wait to see what happens to her!"

Len rubbed the back of his head, flattered. "Aw, thanks! I put a lot of thought into making her. I just hope she isn't seen as too overpowered or whatever..."

Rin shrugged. "Eh, she's a magical girl. They're all overpowered. Who cares?"

Len nodded. "True."


	10. Maika, MEIKA, Meiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With similarly-named Vocaloids in the same place, addressing them gets confusing.

Luka cupped her hands and called out through the loud pop music and party chatter. "Meiko?"

She felt someone tap her shoulder, and whirled around to see Maika. "I'm right here, Luka!" she giggled.

Luka sighed and shook her head. "Not you, Maika."

"Ohhh..." Maika giggled again and turned around. "Whoopsies! Sorry, Luka!"

* * *

It was Flower's turn to man the DJ station at Miku's big party. Before playing her mixtape, she tapped the microphone. "Could Maika come up to the DJ booth, please?"

Immediately, the colors blue and pink blurred toward her, and she saw the MEIKA twins gazing up at her eagerly.

 _"Maika,"_ Flower repeated. "With an A."

"I know," Mikoto said. "M-E-I-K-A."

"Just get back to the kiddie pool. And tell my girlfriend to come up here if you see her."

* * *

Ryuto and Rana were already at the kiddie pool, but there was no sign of their new friends.

"Where are the MEIKAs?" Ryuto shouted.

A shadow loomed over the children. They turned around and saw Meiko looking down at them with crossed arms.

"It's just Meiko," she told them. "I'm not  _the_ Meiko. What do you need?"

Rana shook her head. "We meant Hime and Mikoto."

"Well, just use their real names, then." Meiko shrugged and turned back. "Ya little weirdos."


	11. Smiling

Gumi was looking at her phone with a smile on her face. Nearby, Miku saw her grinning and sat next to her.

"Aww, who's got you smiling at your phone like that?" she asked. "Is it someone you like?"

"Oh! Uh..." Gumi hastily shut off her phone and stuffed it in her pocket. "Yeah, I guess you could say that..."

Miku's eyes lit up with wonder. "Aww, that's so cute! Who is it?"

Gumi’s face went red. "Oh, it's nobody really!"

Little did Miku know, the image that Gumi was just looking at was one of the both of them.


	12. Orbs

"Look into my orbs, Gumi," Miku demanded.

Gumi obeyed, finding comfort in the turquoise orbs staring at her.

Miku smiled. "I'm sorry. It's just...your orbs are so beautiful."

Gumi's orbs widened. Then, suddenly, the door kicked open. They whirled around to see Lily, fire in her blue orbs.

"I can't believe my orbs!" Lily exclaimed.

Miku and Gumi gasped. Miku hurried to formulate an excuse. "I had something in my orb!"

At this, everyone collapsed into laughter. Lily shook her head. "This is stupid," she said, despite being doubled over in laughter.

"I have tears in my orbs," Miku agreed.


	13. Kaito has no Rights

It was another ordinary day for Kaito. So far, he had only been chased by two dogs, nearly run over by one car, and almost crushed by three anvils.

"I wonder why I have such bad luck?" he sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"It’s because you have no rights." said Meiko matter-of-factly.

"Wha-" Kaito was about to ask what she meant when a piano fell from the sky and landed just inches away from him.

"See?" Meiko said, not even flinching. "Even God hates you."

Kaito just continued to stare at the fallen piano. "What did I _do?!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAITO HAS NO RIGHTS -charcolor


	14. Miku's Trans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku's trans.

It was a quiet night at the lounge. Kaito was playing a jazzy piano tune on the small, wooden stage, and being ignored as usual. People were chatting softly amongst themselves, when the sound of hurried feet running up on the stage to the microphone stand caught everyone's attention.

It was Hatsune Miku. She tapped the microphone three times, cleared her throat, and announced loudly and passionately, "I'M TRANS!"

She threw the microphone aggressively to the floor, waited for the ear-piercing feedback from the impact to go away, and kicked the microphone stand as everyone in the lounge politely applauded.


	15. Detective Pikachu

Rin came out of the theater sobbing, tears running down her cheeks and wails escaping her lips. Len had his arm wrapped around her and was patting her back.

"Oh no," said Meiko, who had just arrived to pick them up, "are you okay? How was the movie?"

"It was..." Rin paused to let a few more tears drip down her face, "so beautiful!! The best video game movie ever made!"

"And to think you were complaining about how much it was gonna suck before we went in!" Len teased.

"I’ve never been so happy to be wrong!" Rin cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please go see detective pikachu i saw it today and i cried its so good


	16. Unnecessary Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is a little much.

"You want it that badly, babe? Then say it." Lily licked her lips as she pinned Luka down. "Look me in the eyes and say it. Say that you're my little--"

"Lily," Luka interrupted, with a totally straight face, "all I did was ask very politely for some of your chips. You could easily just say no."

Lily huffed and sat back up, shoving her hand in the bag of chips for a handful to drop in Luka's palm. "You're never any fun, Luka."

Luka laughed softly, wondering why her girlfriend was like this, before kissing Lily on the cheek.


	17. Animal Crossing

Miku was lying on the couch, looking unusually gloomy. Meiko sat down next to her and patted her head.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Did somebody hurt you?" Her voice suddenly turned defensive. "If they did, Mama can beat 'em up for you. I still got brass knuckles in my-"

"No, no, it's not that!" Miku assured her. "I'm just upset because there's been no Animal Crossing news lately..."

Meiko nodded, a bit confused. She didn't know anything about video games, but she knew how much Animal Crossing meant to her friend.

"...Then I'll beat up Nintendo."

"Meiko, no!"

"Meiko, yes."


	18. Rin's Eyeliner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin confronts the thief who took her eyeliner.

Rin placed her hands on her hips with a scowl. "Who the  _piss_ took my eyeliner?"

She was staring right at her answer. Len was applying eyeliner to Fukase's face. Upon his sister's entry, he looked up at her. "This is yours?" he asked, feigning innocence.

Rin grabbed the nearest throw pillow, ready to strike. "You ass! Your eyeliner looks nothing like mine!"

"I'm _sorry!"_ Len shrieked, dropping the wand on the floor. "Fukase said this is the only one that works on his face!"

Fukase turned to Rin and gestured to his heavily scarred smirking face, as if that proved it. "You wouldn't intrude on this romantic gesture, would you?"

Rin growled, before narrowing her eyes and coldly declaring, "I'll get even with you, you banana bitch."

She stormed out just as Fukase shouted, "By the way, _I_ stole your eyeliner."


	19. Yiff in Hell

Kaito was busy applying the finishing touches to his masterpiece: an anthropomorphic otter with anime eyes. All he had to do was name it, and his fursona would be complete.

"KAITO!" Meiko shouted, kicking down his door. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep that furry trash out of here?!"

Kaito's eyes widened as he attempted to cover the computer screen. "Meiko, it's not what it looks like, I swear!"

"It better not!" Meiko took off her jacket to reveal a shirt with a dragon on it. "You know damn well this is a SCALIE household!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaito is a fucking furry


	20. Thirty-Two Ounces of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukase drinks way too much coffee at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: brief unsanitary content, drug mentions

"Hey, babe." Fukase held up a water pitcher. "I'm gonna fill this with coffee and drink it."

"You," Len said matter-of-factly, "are going to die."

"Nah. Not from coffee." Fukase shrugged. "It's like...science, or something. I dunno. I wanna see what it's like to do drugs without doing drugs."

Within the next ten hours, Fukase had become very shaky and sweaty, vomited, and peed his pants. At that point he simply lay on the floor, drenched in sweat as Len, while making fun of him, filled up a glass of ice water.

"Yup," Fukase muttered. "Definitely not gonna do drugs."


	21. Perfect

Gumi was absolutely perfect. Lily knew this for a fact. Every inch of her, from the tiniest goosebumps on her skin to the curve of her hips to the tips of her eyelashes - Lily loved it all.

"You're so perfect," Lily whispered, "you're wonderful, babe."

Gumi blushed and buried her face in her chest, squealing, "You're perfect, too!"

"But you're perfecter."

"Nuh-uh! That's not a word!"

Lily stuck her tongue out playfully. "Whatever. C’mere."

She pulled her girlfriend close and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Gumi kissed back, sighing in bliss. This, she thought, was true perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i love my gf - ava
> 
> I LOVE YOU TOO!!!! -aimee


	22. Bronio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonio stubs his toe.

Tonio stubbed his toe, and began screaming. 

 _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Manure manure manure manure manure manure  _manure manure manure!_   _B_ _uck buck buck, buck you, buck him, buck her, buck everypony! Celestia Luna Cadance Thorax TWILIGHT MOTHERBUCKING SPARKLE! SWEEEEET BABY FLURRY HEART!"_

He began to pound a closed fist on the coffee table he'd stubbed his toe on while screaming incoherently, then fell to his knees. "This hive of pain will be my sweet, sweet end...sweet release from the torture of cyberbullies and trolls...sweet release..."

Suddenly, Tonio stood up and made a grand gesture toward Prima, Dex, and Avanna, who were all standing totally still and watching in utter fascination. "You pony hating  _fucks_ can kick me out of the house now. Good fucking riddance. You got your confession out of me!" With tears in his eyes, Tonio pointed toward the front door. "Now  _go!"_

Just then, Daina entered the room from the hallway with an extremely bewildered expression to ask, "What the _fuck_ is _happening?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp: https://stats.tumblr.com/post/163697238291/when-a-brony-stubs-their-toe (linking to reblog bc all the original comments are gone from the original blogs)


	23. Everybody Fucked Gakupo's Wife

Gakupo was staring into the sunset, a brooding look on his face. Kaito came over and sat beside him, concerned.

"What's wrong, Gack?"

Gakupo sighed and clenched his fist. "Megurine Luka fucked my wife."

"Oh..." Kaito shifted uncomfortably, clearly not expecting that. "I'm...sorry?"

"Lily fucked my wife too," Gakupo rambled, "and so did Gumi, and Chika, and Flower! All the women that I know fucked my wife!!!" He threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

Kaito tilted his head in confusion. "But...you aren't married?"

Gakupo huffed and crossed his arms. "I know. That's why I'm so pissed off that they fucked my wife."

"But she doesn't exist!"

"Exactly!" Gakupo sobbed. "They can even get _nonexistent_ pussy, and I can't do that!"


	24. Len's High Standards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len has _very_ high standards.

"I don't just go after any guy I see, you know." Len crossed his arms and smirked as he spoke to Rin. "I'm a man with _very_ high standards."

Just then, Fukase approached him from behind and wrung an arm around him. "Yo, Len, you wanna help me eat this giant gummy bear I ordered online?"

 _"WOULD I?"_ Len grinned, blushing slightly as he grabbed Fukase's hand and ran off with him, leaving Rin alone.

Rin sighed and shook her head. "Maybe if I wasn't a lesbian, I could see why Len somehow has the hots for Fukase so bad..."


	25. Alpha Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakupo is an alpha male.

"This," Gakupo proclaimed proudly, "is my gamer lair."

The "lair" turned out to be a shitty-looking room with peeling wallpaper and a single gaming PC on a desk. Rin and Len fidgeted uncomfortably as they looked around the room for any sign of a man with his life at least somewhat put together. They found none.

"And...what exactly is the point of all this?" Rin asked.

"To demand respect!" said Gakupo, grinning smugly. Then, his shoulders slumped, his expression taking a more pathetic turn. "Unfortunately, as a gamer, I don't get many respect."

Len sighed, not feeling a single pang of sympathy in his heart. "Well, maybe people would respect you more if you weren't...this."

Gakupo paused, seemingly taking Len's words into consideration. Then, with a shake of his head, he murmured, "Stop being such a beta cuck. That's the difference between you and I, Kagamine Len. I'm an alpha gamer." He turned to his PC and began booting up Fortnite. "Anyway, where we droppin', boys?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep putting references to the sonic real time fandubs in this fanfic im sorry


	26. Who Am I To Disagree?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin needs to be rescued from her torment.

Kagamine Len was playing Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) when he received a text from his sister.

**len for the love of god please help me**

**?????**

**my gf keeps singing sweet dreams by eurythmics but she's putting all the lyrics in the wrong order**

**I'm on my way**

* * *

_"Some of them want to abuse you._

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Sweet dreams are made of these,_

_Some of them want to be used by you."_

Len entered Nekomura Iroha's home to find her singing passionately to Rin, who was cowering in the corner.

"You have to do something," she quietly pleaded.

Iroha paused. Len looked between her and Rin, then sang,  _"I travel the world and the seven seas..."_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a true story - aimee
> 
> AKSKAKSKS I FUCKING HATE YOU - ava


	27. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning for Luka and Chika.

Luka woke up with Chika's thin, soft arms holding her. She turned her head to see Chika's eyes still closed, her lips parted slightly.

Luka lowered her head and kissed her lips. They were different in the mornings. They were absent of her black lipstick, leaving nothing to mask Chika's taste.

Chika mumbled sleepily and opened her eyes partway. "No, Luka...my mouth is revolting in the mornings, I can't make you taste that..."

Luka chuckled and shook her head as she traced a finger along Chika's smooth, soft cheek. "I don't think you could ever be revolting, my lovely."


	28. Lily's Nintendo 3DS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily opens her Nintendo 3DS for a surprise.

"You guys wanna play Mario Party DS?" Lily asked her girlfriends as they were all lounging on the sofa.

Gumi and Cul agreed with enthusiasm, and each grabbed her nearby 3DS as Lily reached for hers and opened it, forgetting that she'd had it open to her 3DS photo gallery.

Gumi gasped and looked away with wide eyes, blushing almost as brightly as Lily, who was immediately sweating bullets. Cul looked over Lily's shoulder, looking more disgusted than ever, and asked, "You took _nudes_ on your 3DS!?"

"I..." Lily mumbled, mortified. "I wanted to know what my butthole looked like..."


	29. Clown Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin likes a certain word.

"You fool. You absolute clown. Look at what you've done."

Piko paused, slamming his controller down in confusion. "What did you just call me?"

"A clown." Len muttered, not looking away from the screen. "It's her thing. Don't worry about it."

"But...why??" Piko demanded. "What kind of insult is 'clown,' anyway?!"

"A funny one," Rin replied, "for a funny clown man such as yourself. Now, be quiet, I'm trying to build a house out of glowstone."

Piko shook his head in disbelief, turning to Len for validation. "Can you believe this?"

Len didn't justify him with a glance. "Silence, clown boy."


	30. Aw Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some trauma is never forgotten.

Rin, Len, Oliver, and Piko were all playing Minecraft together in Oliver's living room. All of a sudden, Len groaned as a familiar mob popped up onscreen.

"Creeper..." he muttered. Next to him, Rin's smile stretched across her face.

"Aw, man!" she cried, exchanging knowing glances with Oliver and Piko. They returned her smile, giving Len enough time to realize what he had just done.

"Wait, don't!" he warned, but it was too late. Everyone had already started singing.

" _So we back in the mine,_

 _Got our pickaxe swingin' from side to side!_ "

"I hate all of you."


	31. Gamer Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is way too happy to have a gamer gf.

"Babe..." Lily murmured softly, her lips inches away from Gumi's, "did anyone ever tell you that you're the most epic gamer gf in the world?"

Gumi backed away, the blush fading from her face. "Please don't call me that."

"Why? Are you gonna put me in your epic Fortnite cringe compilation?" Lily asked, snickering softly.

"Lily, I have no idea what Fortnite is. The only games I play are Melee and Street Fighter-"

"What? You play Melee?" Lily had to fight to keep the laughter from escaping her lips. "What are you, some kind of filthy casual?"

Gumi sighed and rolled her eyes, a faint smile creeping onto her face. "That's not what that word means."

"AHA! See? How would you know that if you aren't a true gamer?!" Lily proclaimed, grinning triumphantly. Gumi leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, chuckling ever so slightly.

"Oh, hush," she mumbled, "you're killing the mood."

"Oh, yeah..." Lily looked around sheepishly, observing the pile of clothes on the floor that had just been on them ten minutes ago. "I forgot we were fucking."


	32. Eye See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukase and Oliver discuss their eyes.

"It was two thousand eleven," Oliver said. "I was sitting by the pond, eating some biscuits. I decided to go for a swim. But, well, there were actually dangerous piranhas in the water. They wounded my eye so badly, I needed to have it taken out. Despite that, though, I still like being by the lake and taking walks on the beach. It's very calming."

Fukase blinked in bewilderment. "That's fuckin' metal, little dude."

Oliver nodded politely. "How did you lose your eye, then?"

"Set the whole left side of me on fire while blowing up marshmallows in the microwave."


	33. What in Tarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has some strange talents.

"YEEEEEEHAAAAWWW!!" Lily screamed as she ran out into the living room. Gumi sighed and rubbed her temples at her girlfriend's approach, knowing all too well what was coming.

"Here we go again," she grumbled as Lily began to sing.

" _Big ol' butt,_

_Cowboy slut._

_Lookin' at spurs_

_Makes me nut._

_Leather boots,_

_Assless chaps._

_Give my big_

_Butt a slap._ "

Gumi groaned as Lily picked her up and spun her around, trying to get her to sing along. She didn't.

"Mmmhmm!! C'mon, y'all!" Lily cheered, sweeping Gumi into a twirl and dipping her until their lips nearly met. "Now you know the cowboy rap!"

Gumi glared up at her, unamused. "Why do you waste your talents?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by https://charcolor.tumblr.com/post/183187280892/cowboysuggest-manteiaa-this-is-gorgeous-im


	34. Ass Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukase starts an impromptu gathering.

Fukase folded his hands together over his cane. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've gathered you all here."

Arsloid and Cul, the only other people in the room, glanced at each other cluelessly.

"This is Red-Haired Vocaloids With Ass Names Anonymous," Fukase announced. "Let's do introductions. My name's Fukase, but you can call me Fuckass."

Arsloid nodded and smiled politely. "Well, my name is Kano Akira. But I'm known as Arsloid, so...you can call me Arse. Or Ass."

Cul was already turning and leaving. "Fukase, I fucking _hate_ you."

Fukase shrugged. "Tell me something I don't know, French Ass."


	35. Len and Piko Destroy Cringe Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody makes fun of Piko's drawings. Len is not amused.

It was another ordinary study hall for Piko, which meant that he was more busy drawing than actually studying. He was tracing artwork of Sonic the Hedgehog, but slightly changing the colors and design to make him look different.

"Hey, loser," some obnoxious kid remarked, leering over Piko's sketchbook, "is that supposed to be your original character? Looks pretty cringe, bro."

Piko opened his mouth to retort, only to be interrupted by Len, who punched the bully in the face with a cry of "go back to your mom's basement, you pathetic virgin." He turned to smile at Piko, who was staring up at him in awe.

"Cringe culture is dead," Len told him, sitting down beside him, "now, tell me about your OC."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one goes out to all the kids who went thru sonic phases in middle school yall are so valid


	36. Kagamine Len and the Sad Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukase is having a rough morning.

"I really just don't want to do anything today," Fukase sighed, rolling over to face Len, who had already gotten dressed.

Len nodded and crossed his arms. "Is it...just one of those mornings, or...?"

"Yeah. Not up to it." Fukase sadly clung to the pillow. "Sorry, I really wish I could bother to do something."

Len sat on the bed beside him. "Well...I think you might feel better if you do  _something._ Do you wanna play Sonic Riders with me?"

"No..."

"Alright, well...can you shower? Showering usually helps when I have depression fits."

Fukase shrugged and finally sat up. "Yeah, I...I guess I'll try that." He quickly kissed Len on the cheek. "Thanks, Len."

Len was promptly attacked with a pillow to the face.

"When the hell did Fukase get in our house?" Rin demanded from her bed on the other side of the room.


	37. Cul Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cul sets the record gay--I mean straight.

"For the last  _fucking_ time," Cul growled, "it's pronounced like  _cull!_ Like in culture!"

Fukase shrugged as he popped open a can of soda. "I just like to think your parents are French and they named you after ass."

"You  _do_ have a nice ass," Gumi pointed out.

Cul's exasperation with Fukase was canceled out by being flattered by her girlfriend.

"I swear to Christ," Cul muttered, "if someone pronounces it  _cool_ one more time I--"

"Hey!" Lily had entered the room without being noticed by anyone else. "I was wondering where you were, Cool Beans!"

Cul blushed furiously and scrunched up her shoulders. "H...hi, Lily..."

Gumi leaned over to whisper in Fukase's ear, "She's been dating us for two years and this  _still_ happens all the time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's wrong but i pronounce cul as "cool" anyway


	38. Buenos Dias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily greets Gumi in the morning.

Lily walked up behind Gumi, who was already preparing breakfast by the stove. She greeted her girlfriend by giving her ass a playful smack.

"Buenos dias, babe!" Lily chuckled. She paused when she noticed that Gumi's face was now a bright red.

" _Ah!_ " Gumi moaned, immediately reaching up to cover her mouth. Lily's eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh, um..." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I-"

"No!" Gumi cried, reaching out to grab Lily's wrist. "I mean, uh..." She looked away. "Harder, please?"

Lily blinked, then grinned. "Of course."


	39. All Your Faves are LGBT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Vocaloid is LGBT.

Lily sighed blissfully, pulling her girlfriends close. "Boy, I sure do love being a big ol' lesbian."

"Me too!" Gumi chimed in agreement. "It's such a wonderful day to be a lesbian."

"Indeed," added Luka, "it's great to know that all of us are lesbians."

"And I love being gay!" said Kaito from the other room. "And I love my pan boyfriend, Gakupo!"

"I'm also pan!" cried Miku. "And trans! That rhymes!"

"We're trans, too!" said the Kagamine twins.

"And I'm an ace lesbian," said Meiko, "which brings us full circle!"

Lily blinked. "...How did y'all get in my house?"


	40. ALL Your Faves are LGBT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think I, Lesbian #2, don't get a say in this?

Nekomura Iroha kicked the door open. "I'm a trans lesbian!" she announced, before realizing she lived alone and nobody heard her.

* * *

"I'm bisexual," said Fukase. "Or as I call it, bi _flex_ ual."

Piko (who is gay) lowered his 3DS. "Why?"

Fukase blinked. "I don't know. It was the first word I thought of that rhymes with sex."

Piko nodded and returned his attention to Animal Crossing.

"Cul's lesbian," Fukase added. He started counting on his fingers. "And Rin, and Flower, and Gumi...huh, I know a lot of lesbians."

"They're everywhere these days," Piko calmly replied with a small smile. "Are their girlfriends lesbian, too, or...?"

"Yeah. The only bi girls I know are, like...Miki...?"

"Miki's pan," Piko confirmed.

Someone knocked on the door and kicked it open. "Will you stop talking about being gay?" demanded Lily. "It's two in the morning. How do you people keep getting in my house anyway?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the inch resting thing is that ava and i actually have a lot of differing HCs. for example, she HCs gackpo (or gakupo if you can't spell) as pan while i HC him as gay, and she HCs meiko as lesbian while i HC her as bi. ain't that just neat. - aimee
> 
> hi im just poppin in to say that gakupo is 100% the Best Possible Spelling and my gf is a clown - ava


	41. Silence, Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is sick of Kaito's bullshit.

"I don't understand," Kaito whined, tears filling his eyes, "why is everyone being so mean to me?"

"Well, obviously, it's because you're a bottom," Gakupo replied, "and bottoms have no rights."

Kaito tilted his head, now more confused than sad. "But why?"

Gakupo shrugged. "I don't know. They just don't."

"Bu-"

"Silence, bottom!" Meiko yelled from the other room. "I'm tryin' to get some goddamn sleep over here!"

"See?" said Gakupo. "No rights."

Kaito felt tears well up in his eyes again. "Aw, man, that's so unfair..."

"Nah, it's called natural selection." Gakupo said with a smirk. "Anyway, silence, bottom."


	42. Gackpo Versus Gakupo

Gackpo walked downstairs to see a mob of Vocaloids. They had been bickering amongst themselves, but now they quickly hushed.

"What are you all doing in my house?" he asked in bewilderment.

Rin defiantly pointed a finger at Gakupo. "Listen up, bitchhole! You're gonna settle this argument once and for all!"

"We want to know the truth!" Luka shouted.

Flower stepped forward. "Just tell us. How do you spell your name?"

Gackpo smiled. "Oh, is that all? It's spelled 神威がくぽ."

After a thick silence, indistinguishable arguments broke out among the mob again, and Gakupo retreated upstairs.


	43. Kirby

Oliver sat on the sidewalk, sniffling and stuffing his 3DS in his pocket. Upon seeing him, Miku's eyes widened in surprise as she sat down beside him.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" she asked, putting an arm around him. Oliver sighed.

"I was playing Kirby on my 3DS, but some big kids saw me playing and made fun of me. They told me that Kirby's for babies and that I shouldn't be playing it." he sniffled, wiping stray tears from his eye.

"I don't think Kirby's for babies! In fact, I like Kirby too!" Miku responded cheerfully, taking her own 3DS out of her pocket. "We can play together if you want!"

Oliver looked up at her in awe before smiling, his tears clearing away. "That sounds like fun!"


	44. Sleep Is For The Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower refuses to sleep.

"Flower..." Maika sat up in bed and shielded her eyes from the blinding phone screen. "Don't you have somewhere to be tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah," Flower answered. "Galaco hired me to DJ at some summer party she's throwing."

"Then you should be sleeping!" Maika squinted to read the time on their bedside clock. "It's almost midnight! You can't do your job or have fun if you don't get enough sleep!"

Flower calmly shook her head. "Not until I run out of cat food so that I can restock it right away and let it have the entire night to feed cats."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm calling out me


	45. The Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Piko get into an argument.

"I'm telling you, Sonic would win!" Piko raged, his face growing red with anger. "He's the fastest thing alive! That's canon!"

"It's canon in _his_ universe!" Rin countered. "We don't know if that's true outside of it! In the first Mario game, Mario's running speed is faster than Sonic's, so Mario would win!"

"No he wouldn't!" cried Piko, stomping his foot repeatedly. Angrily, he turned to Len, who was barely paying attention to their conversation. "Len, you're smart! Who would win in a race, Sonic or Mario?"

"Mario is technically the correct choice." Rin whispered.

"No he's not!"

"Yes, he is!"

"Guys, guys," Len sighed, interrupting them, "calm down, alright? They're just video game characters. It's not that big of a deal."

Piko and Rin looked down at the ground, somewhat ashamed. Then, Len smirked, casually moving to go out of the room.

"Besides," he said, "we all know Luigi would win anyway."

He closed the door just as the angry words started to reach him.


	46. A Writer's Woes

Iroha whined quietly to herself as she stared at her phone screen. Rin inched closer to her and reached an arm across her shoulders. 

"Something wrong?" Rin asked gently.

Iroha sighed. "I promised myself I'd update my Sanrio femslash by the end of the week, and it's already Thursday and I haven't even started the next chapter." She groaned and leaned her head on Rin's shoulder. "I haven't done anything productive at all! And I still don't know how to write this chapter!"

Rin smiled and moved her other arm to hold Iroha's hand. "Well, I don't think that makes you unproductive. Didn't you just update it last week?"

"Yeah, but--"

Iroha squeaked when Rin kissed her blushing cheek.

"Then don't worry about it!" Rin smiled. "Every artist needs to take a break! Do you wanna go out for ice cream?"

Iroha nodded, still too flustered and flattered to properly form words. She put her phone in her pocket and linked arms with Rin as they headed for the ice cream parlor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's funny, i feel like i project more onto iroha than anyone else


	47. Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gets her nails done.

Lily practically kicked down the door as she entered the house, startling Gumi.

"Babe!" Lily cried. "Guess what? Flower just did my nails!" She held up her hands proudly to reveal long, pointed nails that had been painted black. "Pretty cool, right? They look like claws!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Gumi admired, grabbing one of her girlfriend's hands for a better look. Upon further inspection, however, her face changed to one of concern.

"What's wrong, doll?" Lily asked.

"These nails aren't fake, are they?"

"Uh...no? Flower doesn't use fake nails." Lily sat down next to Gumi, her expression now just as worried. "Why, is something wrong?"

Gumi's face turned bright red. "Oh, um, it's nothing really! Just, um..." She looked away, too embarrassed to look Lily in the eye. "I think we might have to wait a while before we...y'know..."

Lily's eyes widened as Gumi's meaning dawned on her. "...Oh. Fuck, I guess I shoulda thought ahead."


	48. Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad memories resurface in the PowerFX group when Ruby joins.

"Welcome to the family, Ruby!" Sweet Ann cheered.

Ruby grinned. "Thanks! I'm, uh, real honored to be here!"

Oliver waved timidly from the corner. "I'm Oliver," he said.

"And I'm Big Al!" Big Al waved. "But you can just call me--"

Ruby's eyes lit up. "Oh! Big Al! You did the PowerFX rap!"

Oliver and Yohio turned and stared in confusion. "The what?" Yohio asked as Big Al started sweating.

"Yeah, you know!" Ruby began clapping her hands to the beat. "PowerFX! PowerFX...PowerFX! PowerFX--"

Sweet Ann clamped a hand over her mouth. "We don't speak of that," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do what you do with al and be the first t


	49. This Isn't Even my Final Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is more powerful than people give her credit for.

“Prepare yourselves, foolish mortals...” Yuki murmured as she gazed into the mirror. “Soon, you will feel my burning wrath, and then-”

“Who are you talking to?” Ryuto interrupted. Yuki groaned.

“No one. I’m just thinking about how the human race will crumble to my incredible power.”

Ryuto’s eyes widened. “You have powers?”

“Of course! I am an eldritch demon whose dark magic knows no bounds!”

“Then show me!” Ryuto clapped his hands in excitement.

Yuki scoffed. “Don’t be foolish. I cannot change form when I am trapped in this mortal body.”

Ryuto blinked, then smirked. “You’re faking it.”

“AM NOT!”


	50. Flower Fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MEIKA kids look up to Flower a lot.

_"Flower!"_

Flower was eating some noodles when she heard Hime call her name. She turned to see them running toward her with a scrap of paper in their hands.

"Look!" Hime held up a crayon drawing of three stick figures holding hands with little musical notes around them. "That's you, me, and Mikoto! We're singing together!"

Flower nodded and gently took the paper. "Thanks, Hime. I'll put it on my wall."

Hime squealed in delight before running back the way they'd come.

* * *

Mikoto was singing to themself as they arranged a bouquet.

"Hi, Mikoto."

Mikoto yelped and spun around to see Flower at the doorway, then relaxed and pretended like they hadn't been startled. "Hi, Flower."

"Your singing sounds really nice." Flower gave a small smile before turning to leave. "Your bouquet looks pretty, too."

Mikoto tried and failed to hide their brightly blushing face. "Th-thanks..." They couldn't help smiling at their idol's approval.

 


	51. Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumi feels AMAZING.

Gumi ran into Lily's arms, excitement racing through her veins.

"Whoa, babe, what's goin' on?" Lily asked with a small chuckle.

"I did great on my finals!" Gumi cheered, flapping her hands. "I was so worried I would fail, especially because History is my hardest class, but I did really well!!! Better than I ever thought I would!"

"That's great!" Lily congratulated, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the lips. "I did amazing on my finals, too! We should celebrate!"

Gumi nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Wanna go out for ice cream?"

"You know it, sweetheart!"

They walked out, hand-in-hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the good luck chapter. read it and you too will have good luck on your finals


	52. Fukase? Being Functional? It's More Likely Than You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukase never fails to surprise.

"Ugh," Piko sighed. "Len, does the house ever stink up while you're vacuuming?"

"Well," Len said, "the vacuum does have kind of a funny smell, but I usually don't vacuum, so I'm not an expert or anything."

"Huh?" Piko's ahoge bounced to emphasize his bewilderment. "But your house is always so nice when I come over!"

Len shrugged. "Fukase always vacuums and does the laundry. I only handle, like...the bathroom and the dishes."

Piko didn't hear the second part of Len's sentence because he was busy recovering from the mere concept of Fukase being able to clean a house.


	53. Horny on Main

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Gumi need to stop.

"Oh, Lily," Gumi cried, "you're so strong and handsome!"

"Damn right," Lily replied with a smirk, "but I'm nothin' compared to you, dollface."

Gumi blushed and practically swooned into Lily's arms. "D-don't say that! You're perfect!"

Lily cupped her girlfriend's face and tilted her head up until their lips were inches apart. "Yeah? Well, looks ain't the only thing I'm perfect at, y'know."

The two of them leaned in, mere moments away from a passionate makeout session, when a sudden voice from nearby interrupted them.

"Oh my god, there's _children_ here!" Meiko scolded, forcing the two of them apart. "It's great that you love each other, but can you please try not to be horny in front of the kids??"

Gumi and Lily felt their faces heat up even more upon realizing that they were indeed being watched by the others in the room. Miku's eyes were being covered by Luka, Len was trying to focus on eating his food instead of looking at the couple, and Rin seemed disappointed at Meiko's intervention. Kaito was smacking a chuckling Gakupo on the shoulder, whispering, "Gack, don't be rude!"

Slowly, the girlfriends pulled apart with a couple of awkward coughs and turned back to their dinner. They were grateful to Meiko for inviting them over, but if they wanted to stay and enjoy her cooking, they had to be less horny on main.


	54. Furries Will Be Furries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Daina have a nice chat.

Ruby had decided to meet Daina one-on-one at a nearby coffee shop to get to know her better.

"It's nice to see you!" Ruby greeted her.

Daina smiled. "Yeah, same! I like your outfit!"

"Thanks!"

Daina then lifted her leg up at an inhuman angle to scratch her fox ears with her boot. "So, what's new?"

Ruby's eye twitched as she watched in utter disbelief. "Uh...not...much..."

"Yeah, I get it." Daina proceeded to lick her boot. "No concerts or anything. People like Miku always get all the fun, huh?"

Ruby could not process any of this.


	55. Toontown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroha is obsessed with a certain game.

Rin knocked on Iroha’s bedroom door. “Babe? You okay in there?”

Iroha didn’t even look away from her computer screen. “Yeah, hold on. I’m almost done with this Toontask.”

Rin sighed and invited herself into the room, completely disregarding common courtesy. “You’ve been playing that game all day. Don’t you think you should take a break?”

“No!” Iroha cried. “I’m just about to get a Laff boost!”

Rin folded her arms and crept behind her girlfriend. “Then you leave me no choice...” Without warning, she wrapped her arms around Iroha and covered her face in kisses. Iroha screamed with laughter, swatting Rin away.

“Noooo! That’s not fair!” she protested, though she didn’t make an effort to resist. “Rinny, please! I’m just about to finish this!”

“But isn’t this way more fun?” Rin asked, planting a kiss on Iroha’s nose.

Iroha grumbled something, but couldn’t hide the smile on her face. She had to admit, Rin was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a callout post for me bc i spent all day yesterday playing toontown rewritten


	56. Nuts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukase eats nuts.

Piko cracked open a pistachio nut and popped it in his mouth. "Oh, these are _good."_ He held the glass bowl out to Fukase and Len. "You want any?"

Fukase and Len nodded and grinned.

"Thanks, Piko!" Len gladly helped himself to a handful.

"Yeah, I love these!" Fukase also grabbed a few pistachios, and immediately stuffed them in his mouth, gleefully crunching his teeth down on the shells. Len didn't acknowledge this as he ate his own pistachios like a normal person.

Piko's eye twitched as he slowly pulled the bowl back and muttered to himself, "What the _fuck...?"_


	57. List of Things That Have Come Out of Miku's Mouth Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku says some crazy things.

“Well, isn’t that just inches resting!” Miku said. Gumi chuckled.

“‘What does that mean?”

“Oh, it’s just another way of saying ‘interesting!’”

Gumi shook her head and began typing at her phone. “Adding that to the list of weird things you’ve said.”

Miku laughed. “What else do you have on there?”

“Hm, let’s see...” Gumi scrolled through the list. “‘Keep the clown noses rolling,’ ‘what’s poppin’ in Madison, Wisconsin,’ ‘time to unstick my thighs and say goodbye...’”

“Wow, I _do_ say lots of weird stuff!”

“But that’s why I love you!” Gumi replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually have a list like this for aimee bc shes such a clown who always says the most hilarious shit i love her


	58. Fukase's Sing-Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukase starts a sing-along with his friends.

Fukase, Len, and Piko were playing Minecraft together when Fukase started singing.

"United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru..."

Len grinned and joined in.

"Republic Dominican, Cuba, Carribian, Greenland, El Salvador, too! Puerrrto Rico, Columbia, Venezuela, Honduras, Guyana, and still...Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina, and Ecuador, Chile, Brazil! Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda, Bahamas, Tabago, San Juan! Paraguay, Uruguay, Suriname and French Guiana, Barbados, and Guaaaaaaaaam!"

Fukase kept going, but Len paused to turn to Piko. "Come on, sing along!"

Piko, with wide, teary eyes, shook his head in shame.

「英語がわかりません。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~this wouldn't happen if they updated piko's voicebank~~
> 
>  
> 
> my lovely knows this song by heart :)


	59. Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuma shows up early to his finals.

Yuuma was chilling underneath a staircase next to the school library and watching YouTube on his phone. Mizki, who just happened to be walking by, spotted his legs in her peripheral vision and went to investigate.

"Sup?" Yuuma said, barely looking away from his video. Mizki tilted her head in confusion.

[ _What are you doing?_ ] she signed. Yuuma shrugged.

"I don't have finals until third period and the library isn't open yet, so I thought I'd chill down here." he replied. "Wanna join?"

Mizki blinked, looking back toward the library. [ _Won't we get in trouble?_ ]

"Probably."

Mizki sighed, but smiled as she sat down beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this actually happened to me today so i had to write about it
> 
> also yes i hc mizki as being selectively mute who only vocalizes to sing bc i just. like the idea of a mute vocaloid. also her and yuuma are cousins and they're both trans nbs who love and support each other


	60. That Ice Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maika wants Flower to play one song and one song only.

"Maika," Flower said, "I already played that song. Three times."

"Yeah, 'cause it's _good!"_ Maika clasped her hands together. "Pleeeease? I'll give you lots and lots of kisses! I'll take you out for a really nice dinner! And then for some ice cream!"

Flower sighed and smiled as she spoke into the microphone on the DJ booth. "Sorry, everyone. I can't resist her charms."

Everyone on the dance floor groaned as the song started playing for the fourth time, and Maika began dancing and shouting along for the fourth time.

"This hit that ICE COLD! Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold--"


	61. Yet Another Sonic RTFD Reference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

"Ahh, nothin' like a nice trip to the beach!" Rin said with a stretch. "C'mon, guys, let's get goin'!"

Len and Miku came out of the car and followed behind her, both wearing bathing suits. "I have to admit, I'm kinda scared," Miku said, "I don't really like the water, but you guys will be swimming, so I don't know what I can do in the meantime..."

Len patted her arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, Meeks. There's plenty of stuff you can do, like-"

"Count how many grains of sand are here!" Rin interrupted with a laugh. Miku, completely misunderstanding the joke, brightened considerably.

"Good thinking!" she said, stooping down to get to work. "One, two, three, four..."

Len made to stop her, only to be halted by Rin, who held up her hand. "Wait, let her keep going."

Len groaned. "But why? It's going to be so annoying!"

Rin giggled. "Yeah, but I wanna see what the highest number she can count to is."

"Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three..."

Len frowned at his sister. "You're a cruel bitch."

Rin shrugged. "That's fair."

"Thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN ive been hyperfixating on snapcubes videos recently you should watch them theyre very good
> 
> (and yes ik the scene im referencing takes place in the desert and not the beach but i couldnt find out how to implement the fucking desert into a realistic scenario)


	62. A Text From Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily sends a flirtatious text to her girlfriends.

Gumi and Cul's phones buzzed at the same time while they were playing Super Smash Bros. Lily grinned as they both checked their messages.

**whats poppin in that peppermint 🍬🔴⚪ pussy 🐱💦 u little snowhoe ❄👅👀🎄 DICKCEMBER🎄 is here 🚨🍆🍒 and the only way to stay warm is to ride daddy's christmAss tree 🎄🍑✔ all month long until his SAP comes out 🍻👅💦💯 but dont forget ❌❌ to lick off any syrup 👅🍯 from daddy's HARD candy cane 🍭😩 if u want to get RAWED 🚼🍆😩😏 under the mistleHOE 🌿 then send this to 2⃣5⃣ of your thickest elves 💁🙋🍒 if u get 0⃣ back 😔 then ur an UGLY GRINCH 😷😴 if u get back 1⃣0⃣😊 ur a BAD JINGLE BELL BITCH🔥🙌 If u get back 2⃣0⃣ 😏 then get ready for daddy Claus and st DICKolas on christmAss eve 🎄❗🎄 SHARE in 6⃣9⃣😉💦 seconds or you wont end 2017❗ with a BANG 😩💦💥**

Gumi and Cul both gazed at Lily, dumbfounded.

"It's June," Gumi deadpanned.

"It's twenty nineteen," Cul added.


	63. Anon Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumi gets anon hate on Tumblr.

Gumi frowned at the message in her inbox.

_fucking clown ass hole. your sneezing is too loud. ass hole._

"Lily," she said, "why do you insist on sending me anon hate when it's blatantly obvious that it's you?"

Lily feigned offense. "Whaaaat? What makes you think it's me?"

"Because it says my sneezing is too loud," Gumi replied dryly, "and you said that to me yesterday."

Lily stuck out her tongue. "I have no idea what you mean. Maybe it was somebody who heard your loud-ass sneezes."

Gumi rolled her eyes and pecked her girlfriend on the cheek. "Nice try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a callout post for aimee she keeps doing this to me and i for one am ready to stand up for my Rights


	64. Don't Lose Your Snooze!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maika works too hard.

"Hey, Maika?" Flower called into the house. "Did you eat dinner already?"

There was no response, and when Flower stepped into the living room, she knew why. Scattered notebooks and a laptop open to a bubbles screensaver surrounded Maika, who was sprawled out on the sofa with her unkempt white hair fallen over her sleeping face.

Flower sighed through a smile. "You didn't get some sleep like I told you to...oh, well. Now you have no choice."

She scooped up Maika in her arms to carry her to their bedroom so that she could change her into her pajamas.


	65. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Luka reunite after a long separation.

Lily ran across the sands of the beach, her arms outstretched. "Luka!" she cried as she approached her girlfriend, who was running toward her from the opposite direction.

"Lily!" Luka said fondly, her arms also spread in the same position.

"Luka!"

"Lily..." Luka growled, her expression turning darker.

"Luka...?" Lily asked, confusion and unease pooling in her stomach.

"LILY!" Luka suddenly yelled, charging toward her at full force. Lily screamed and ran away as fast as her legs could carry her. In hindsight, she figured as she fled, she probably should have told Luka where she had gone before leaving.


	66. The Troubles of a Gaymer Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukari misses her girlfriend.

"I may have won the Super Smash Brothers Ultimate tournament," Yuzuki Yukari sighed as she stroked her golden trophy, "but have I won the joy of being with my long-lost lover?"

Kizuna Akari tugged on her sleeve. "Didn't you just talk to Gumi yesterday?"

"I miss her!" Yukari cried, tightly hugging her trophy. "I've never been without her for so long--"

"Twenty hours?"

"--I knew I wanted to go to this gamer convention, and I know this is where I'm meant to be, but at what cost?" Yukari fell to her knees and wailed to the sky.  _"At what cost!?"_


	67. Rewritten Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroha just can't get enough.

"I don't get it," Rin said, "why make an account on Toontown Rewritten AND Corporate Clash? Aren't they, like, the same game?"

Iroha shook her head. "No, they're different! Corporate Clash has more animals, an extra playground, a whole new Cog type, and way better graphics! It's superior in almost every way!"

"If it's superior, then why did you make a Rewritten account first?" Rin asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Iroha shrugged dismissively. "I was a blind fool. I now know the proper way. Now, help me pick an animal." She pointed at the screen. "They added a lot of new ones, and I can't decide who I wanna be."

Rin leaned in to get a closer look. "Why not just be a cat again? That's what you are in TTR."

Iroha gasped and looked offended. "Don't be silly! What's the fun in being the same Toon in two different games??"

Rin laughed and kissed her girlfriend on the head. "Oh, alrighty. You should be a raccoon, they look like rad lil' thief dudes."

Iroha hummed in thought. "Are you sure? The raccoons are cool, but I also like the foxes...then again, the beavers have cute little teeth, but the bats have fangs, which are pretty neat..."

Rin smiled to herself. This was probably going to take a long time, but she didn't mind. She liked seeing Iroha get all excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello im still on minnies melodyland in ttr but i really really REALLY wanna make a ttcc account bc it looks SO GOOODD


	68. Tearjerking Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku cries after a movie and needs comfort from Gumi.

It was ten at night, and Miku had been sobbing into the blanket that Gumi had given to her for about thirty minutes now.

"It had a happy ending, didn't it?" Gumi asked softly and patiently as she stroked Miku's back.

"I know..." Miku sniffled. "But...you...you don't get it! I don't know if...I'll ever forget the sight of Yakko crying as Dot died in his arms..." Merely speaking of it made Miku shake with anguish again as she clung to Gumi.

"But that was an act," Gumi reminded her, "so that Yakko and Dot could buy time for Wakko to get to the star."

"I know! But the way they..." Miku coughed and took a shuddering breath. "And remember when...when Wakko spent an entire year doing child labor and he only got a half penny...and then, and then he was robbed of it right away...and then he...he blamed himself for not earning enough for Dot's operation...!" Miku cried out in sorrow as she held on to Gumi tighter. "He's  _eleven,_ Gumi! He's just a  _baby!_ No child should ever go through something that sad..."

Gumi sighed, not out of exasperation, but out of love and appreciation for everything about Miku. She gently ran her fingers through Miku's hair. "Well, it's okay now...they're safe, they're happy, and we are, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm afraid to watch wakko's wish more than once bc i Will cry? like no joke that movie brought me close to tears...


	69. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know how it is

Rin giggled as she slipped her wallet in her pocket. "I, uh..." She grinned with pride. "I have sixty-nine dollars."

Len rolled his eyes and continued reading.

"Oh, and look!" Rin pointed. "You're on page sixty-nine."

Rin felt someone tap her shoulder, and turned around to see Fukase, who was just as pleased.

"Nice," he said.

Rin clung to Len's arm. "When did you _get here?"_

Fukase tapped his chin. "About sixty-nine seconds ago."

"Nice," Len said softly.

Rin glared at him. "Oh, what, so _he_ can make sixty-nine jokes?"

Len shrugged. "He has boyfriend privileges."


	70. Pride Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Gumi get ready for Pride Month.

"Wow, Lily," Gumi said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "I can't believe Pride Month is tomorrow!"

"That's right, Gumi, my girlfriend who I love and adore with all my heart and soul!" Lily confirmed. "And guess what? I hear something special is supposed to happen!"

"Well, gosh golly gee, dearest! Tell me more!" Gumi looked into the camera like in the Office.

"You got it, my lovely darling sugarplum!" Lily followed her gaze and pointed directly at you, the reader. "Tomorrow, the author of this chapter is going to drop a sequel to her Pride Month fic from last year, starring us!"

Gumi gasped and swooned into Lily's arms. "Oh, my! Tell me more, my love!"

"Well, it's a thirty-chapter long fic that will update every day of the month with a new short story based on a prompt!" Lily explained, still looking you dead in the eye. "And of course, it's gonna be really gay!"

"Oh, Lily, I love you! Let's make out!"

"Don't mind if I do!"

The girlfriends then proceeded to kiss passionately to the point of having to end this chapter early for the sake of maintaining a T rating.

~~Please read my Pride Month fic.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless self promotion!!!! yay!!!


	71. Oh God It's Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i cant believe its really sa

"Rin, can I ask you for some advice?" Len called from the bedroom that he shared with his sister. Rin got off of the living room couch and went to go investigate.

"What is it, dude?" she asked with a yawn.

"Well, Piko wanted me to cosplay with him at this convention, but..." Len turned to face Rin, who had opened the door to look at him. "I don't know if this is really my thing."

Rin stood, frozen in horror, as she stared at her brother. He was wearing white facepaint and a blue hoodie.

"Oh fuck," she murmured.


	72. Len Has No Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len reveals his favorite video game of all time.

"Hey, guys." Rin addressed Miku and Len. "What's your favorite video game? Mine's Ultra Street Fighter Four. Or maybe Sonic Mania."

"Animal Crossing New Leaf!" Miku shouted, then relaxed and tapped her cheek. "Or maybe Kirby...I like Rainbow Curse and Planet Robobot..." She turned to Len, who looked very pensive. "What about you, Len?"

Len nodded and cleared his throat before saying, "My favorite game _ever?_ Of all time? It's Beat 'Em and Eat 'Em for the Atari 2600."

 _"What!?"_ Miku and Rin recoiled in shock.

Len shook his head. "Nah, I'm kidding. It's Sonic '06."

**_"WHAT!?"_ **


	73. Catcalling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meiko gets catcalled.

Meiko was walking down the street, minding her own business like a normal fucking person. All of a sudden, some random, gross-looking dude started yelling at her.

"Hey, slut! How much for one night?!" he called. "With a body like that, you must be expensive!"

Meiko immediately made a beeline in the man's direction and kicked him square in the face. Even when he was down, she continued to beat the shit out of him.

"Hey, Meiko!" said Miku, who just happened to be walking by. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Beating up this subhuman creature," Meiko replied, not even looking up. "Wanna join?"

"You bet!" said Miku. Without a moment's hesitation, she joined her friend in kicking the everloving fuck out of the waste of space that dared to catcall Meiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by my hatred for men


	74. Catherine for the Nintendo DS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piko searches for a certain game for the Nintendo DS.

Rin and Len had a box full of Nintendo DS games, and they'd invited Piko to sift through them.

"We only ever play, like, seven of these," Len told him. "So you can probably just keep some of 'em if you want."

Rin nodded. "Yeah. Just keep your hands off of Sonic Chronicles."

Piko shrugged. "I have that game anyway. There's this one game I've heard about that came out, like, ten years ago, and I heard it  _sucks_ but I'm kind of morbidly curious."

"Do you know the name?" Len asked.

"Yeah, it might be one of these games...it's called Catherine?"

Rin and Len exchanged a baffled look.

"Catherine," said Len carefully, "isn't on the DS."

Piko froze. "What?"

"It's for the PlayStation 3," said Rin. "And the Xbox. It's not even on Nintendo consoles, Piko."

Piko lowered his gaze, his eyes wide with shock. "What...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ava thought that catherine was a nintendo ds game please bully her


	75. Bullying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily keeps bullying Gumi, so she gets revenge.

Lily was in the middle of a laughing fit that had been going on for the past ten minutes. "Dude," she wheezed, "I can't believe you thought Catherine was for the Nintendo DS!"

Gumi blushed and grumbled, "Why do you insist on telling everyone, anyway?"

"Because it's fuckin' wack!" Lily responded, already in the process of texting the information to everybody in her contacts. "Like, why would Nintendo approve of a game like that, anyway?"

"I don't know!!! They had Conker's Bad Fur Day, so they're obviously not that opposed to M-rated games!"

"Whatever," Lily chuckled, "I can't wait for everyone to bully you for this."

At that moment, an idea formed in Gumi's head. She pulled out her own phone and began typing away. Lily turned to her, confused.

"What are you doin' now, babe?"

"Oh, nothing," Gumi said innocently, "just telling everyone that you thought Boku no Pico was an ordinary slice of life anime until last month."

Lily's face paled. "You wouldn't dare..."

"And that you wrote embarrassing Hunger Games song parodies when you were 11."

"No!"

"And that you never played Club Penguin."

"NOOOOO-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A CALLOUT POST FOR AIMEE I CANT BELIEVE YOU TOLD EVERYONE THAT I THOUGHT CATHERINE WAS FOR THE NINTENDO DS I AM REVOKING YOUR SNUGGLE PRIVILEGES


	76. Cursed Desu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonika to Avanna wa talk about kawaii things.

"Nee, Avanna-chan," Sonika called. "Anata no kami ga daisuki da yo."

"Arigatou!" Avanna smiled. "Kyou wa kirei desu."

"Sou," Sonika agreed. "Watashi thinks...watashitachi should head out."

"Hai, hai!" Avanna nodded. "Soshite...tabun, Daina-chan can come!"

"Watashi thinks sore wa totemo smart idea desu. Ano...Daina-chan wa dare desu ka?"

Avanna shrugged. "Eto...watashi thinks kanojo no heya ni desu."

The door down the hall was thrown open, and Daina stormed down the hall. "Why the fuck are you guys speaking in, like...incorrect gratuitous Japanese?"

Sonika sighed. "Watashitachi lost a bet."

Daina turned to see Dex snickering victoriously in the corner.


	77. Bugs Bunny

Gakupo and Kaito were lying on the grass, staring at the stars. They weren't doing much except pointing out constellations and talking about their future together. All was going well on this quiet, romantic night until Kaito turned his head to ask Gakupo the most important question of their lives.

"Hey, um..." he began, "did you ever think Bugs Bunny was attractive when he dressed up as a girl bunny?"

Gakupo blinked in confusion, then began to laugh. "What? No!" He continued to laugh, wheezing as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh," Kaito said, fidgeting slightly. "Uh, yeah, me neither."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please watch waynes world (1992) - ava


	78. Thirsty Hoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daina helps Avanna with her flowers.

Daina checked the soil on a few pots of daisies. "Oof," she observed, feeling the dryness. "These are some thirsty hoes."

"Daina," Avanna said in complete exasperation, "you _have_ to stop calling them thirsty hoes."

"Why? They're thirsty hoes, they need water."

Avanna picked up a potted tulip and held it protectively close as she glared at Daina. "They're _sensitive."_

"Okay, fine." Daina paused as Avanna expertly watered the daisies. Daina then checked the soil on the next flowers. "These ones are dry bitches."

 _"No!_ Stop being mean! Just say they're thirsty!"

"I did."

"You know what I _mean,_ Daina!"


	79. Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin becomes obsessed with a certain book series.

"Oh, hey," Iroha remarked as she sorted through her old things, "I found this old _Warrior Cats_ guidebook I used to read when I was little."

" _Warrior Cats?_ " Rin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that the book series about the cats who live in the forest or whatever?"

"Yeah, I was obsessed with it when I was a kid," Iroha explained, a nostalgic smile on her face. "But I grew out of it eventually. It's kinda poorly written, now that I look back on it."

Rin scoffed, waving her hand. "If you don't want any of those old cat books, you can just give 'em to me. Cats are lame, but these books sound interesting, and I've always wanted to read 'em."

Iroha fidgeted uncertainly. "Are you sure? Once you start reading, they can be hard to put down. I don't want to put you through all the drama."

"Trust me, babe, I'm not the type of person who gets obsessed with books. There's no way I'll get _that_ invested in some stupid cats."

* * *

Three weeks later, Rin was frantically scanning the pages of _Warriors: Forest of Secrets,_ tears running down her face.

"Can you believe this shit?!" she sobbed. "Poor Graystripe! It's okay, baby! I know you loved her!"

"I told you so," Iroha mumbled next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hi this is a callout for aimee bc she accidentally got me into warrior cats even tho she doesnt even read it anymore


	80. Welcome to Game Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito's stupid. Look at him. He looks like he eats mayonnaise by itself. Like, unironically. He looks like the kind of guy who would call Link "Zelda," y'know? He's a fucking idiot. Nine times out of ten he will be pushing a pull door or pulling a push door because he can't bother to fucking read. He thinks wearing a long ass scarf without bothering to tie it or anything is gonna make him interesting. He has probably genuinely considered drinking piss. He wears his stupid boring coat thing to hide his butt because he knows he's going to shit himself all the time. Either that or all his pants are ripped and he's too lazy to buy new ones. When he sings it sounds like a trumpet trying to do a bad impression of Kermit and sometimes the trumpet gets like, a lump of peanut butter stuck in it but he doesn't bother to stop to get it out like a normal person. He just constantly has peanut butter stuck in his mouth because he's disgusting and stupid. He probably thinks it tastes good too, even after it's been there for a damn week because we all know Kaito doesn't know how to brush his teeth. He uses an electric toothbrush once every three days and like that's it. I bet he thinks deodorant is optional. Fuck you, Kaito.

"For the last time, Kaito," Rin sighed while playing some puzzle game on her phone, "Ness is _not_ Sans."

"Did you even watch the video? It makes perfect sense!" Kaito crossed his arms. "And listen, you know what I think? Every character in Undertale is a version of a character from Earthbound."

"Jesus Christ." Rin had to take a second to text Len about this bullshit.

"Okay, if Ness is Sans...Ness doesn't have a brother. He has a sister, but I'm not sure Papyrus could be Tracy. _Unless..."_

Rin didn't bother listening. She just shook her head in disappointment.


	81. With or Without

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika is always beautiful, no matter what.

Chika sighed as she fussed over what outfit she was going to wear. "I think this dress really goes with the weather outside today, but I do believe there is a slight chance of rain, and I wouldn't dare to get it wet..." She gasped suddenly. "What if I get my makeup wet, too?! I'd be a complete and utter mess!"

Luka silenced her with a kiss. "No matter what happens, my lovely, you will always be beautiful, with or without makeup."

Chika blushed furiously, but she wouldn't release Luka's hand. Maybe, she thought, she would skip the makeup today.


	82. How to Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroha is worried that she's bad at kissing.

Iroha had never kissed a girl in her life.

Rin knew this. But still, when she wrapped her arms around Iroha, she closed her eyes and leaned in.

Iroha accepted it and pressed her lips against Rin's. They stood there in each other's embrace. Rin was so warm, and her kiss felt so welcoming. Iroha hoped her lip balm that she'd applied that morning was enough to make everything just as pleasant for Rin.

Finally, they parted, with the imprint of Rin's warmth lingering on Iroha's lips. Iroha said nothing, waiting to see what Rin thought of their first kiss.

Iroha didn't ask, but Rin answered, "I love you," and then Iroha knew that everything was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i met my lovely in person for the first time this week i love her very very much


	83. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maika is warm.

The first time they snuggled, Flower was surprised at the heat that Maika seemed to radiate.

"Your arms are so warm," she commented, trailing a finger down her girlfriend's neck. "It's very cozy. I like it."

Maika smiled and kissed Flower's forehead. "And you're nice and cold!! It's so refreshing!"

"Yeah, but that's only because your house is cold. You're better for snuggling."

Maika shrugged and kissed her again, this time on the lips. "That's not true! You're way better at snuggling than I am!"

Flower couldn't stop herself from smiling as she pulled Maika closer. "Whatever. You're still warmer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aimee is so warm and cozy!!!! i love her so much!!!! im so happy i got to spend the week with her!!!! - ava


	84. Tarzan's Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epic battle gets cut short.

Moke and Piko were in the middle of a showdown. They stood facing each other in a small clearing, one of the few open areas on the heavily forested island. They were just about to charge at each other when Piko's phone rang.

Piko, recognizing the number, put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"It would seem that you bitches have come to a standstill in Tarzan's forest," Fukase's voice announced over the phone. "You have thirteen seconds before the island fucking explodes, you Hot Topic wannabe and you blue gumball son of a bitch. You have done nothing but destroy my life. I hope you both die."

And with that, he hung up, leaving Moke to stare at Piko in bewilderment.

"Hot Topic?"

"Oh, no! My secret!" Piko cried, Naruto running away before anything more could be said. Then, they both died because the island exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: please.......stop referencing snapcube in my chapters.......im literally begging you
> 
> the demon that lives inside my head: hee hee dr eggman pissing on the moon except its gakupo


	85. Fukase's Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Fukase's Gun.

Fukase smirked into the selfie camera of his phone. On his screen, he could see Cul lying on the couch a few feet behind him, reading a book or something, probably not even noticing Fukase was in the room, and definitely not noticing he was aiming a pistol at the ceiling.

He fired, and Cul nearly fell off the couch. She whipped her head around to glare at Fukase, who was already fighting to keep down laughter.

She screamed, _"This is why Mom doesn't FUCKING love you!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i depict cul and fukase as being cousins but with a sibling like relationship. i.e. fukase loves messing with cul and cul lowkey wants to strangle him 24/7


	86. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin makes a startling realization that changes her life.

"Oh my god," Rin announced, "the name 'Mario Mario' is the prequel to 'Sans Undertale.'"

Len looked up from his book just to stare at his sister. "I am begging, _pleading_ you to never say that again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who cares about consistent chapter length i have been thinking about this all night


	87. Sans is in Smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is in Smash.

Gumi and Lily stared at the computer screen with wide eyes as the Nintendo Direct came to a conclusion. They had been sitting there like that, their mouths hanging open in astonishment, ever since The Announcement was made.

It was Gumi who broke the silence. "Sans is in Smash??"

"Sans is in Smash." Lily nodded, a smile starting to creep onto her face.

Gumi shook her head, still reeling from the information she had just absorbed. "Sans is in Smash."

"Sans is in Smash!" Lily pumped her fist in the air with a triumphant cry.

"Sans is in Smash..." Gumi mumbled, shaking her head.

"SANS IS IN SMASH!!!" Lily pulled out her phone and immediately began texting her friends. She was interrupted by Ryuto, who practically kicked the door open.

"SANS IS IN SMASH!" he cried, mirroring Lily's excitement.

"SANS IS IN SMASH!!"

Gumi ignored them, gazing blankly at the screen in complete and utter disbelief. "Sans is in Smash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all jokes aside tho i do genuinely love undertale and im happy for toby fox and im honestly gonna main sans from now on
> 
> also yeah ik its technically a costume but i choose to believe its him


	88. It's Not a Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Flower bond over shared memories.

Flower and Maika were hanging out with Lily and Gumi, though they weren't saying much to each other. To break the silence, Flower dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Do you guys mind if I play some music?" she asked. The rest of the group shrugged, and Flower took that as approval.

When the first song came on, something stirred inside Lily. Automatically, she began to sing along.

" _Bones shatter,_

_Fall apart and hit the floor!_

_If it doesn't thrill you, it doesn't matter anymore!_

_Bones shatter!_

_Baby, don't go out this time!_ "

Flower's eyes widened, and she too began to sing with Lily.

" _No matter_

_Where you've been or who you are,_

_If it doesn't kill you, it's sure to leave a horrible scar!_ "

Gumi groaned and buried her face in her hands. Maika, who was used to Flower's emo music by now, looked at Gumi in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

As their girlfriends continued singing, Gumi looked Maika dead in the eyes. "She first heard this song in a _Warrior Cats_ AMV."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been watching edgy warrior cats amvs and by god theyre awakening something within me


	89. Epcot Ball

Rin and Len were lying on the couch together, gossiping about their classmates. Len, for the most part, seemed disinterested, but he was at least making an effort to listen.

"Yo, who do you think is the hottest girl in school?" Rin asked, bouncing in her seat.

"The Epcot Ball." Len replied dryly. Rin completely ignored him, continuing to prattle on.

"Well, I really like Miku," she said, "and not just because she's pretty. I think she's really funny and-"

But Len wasn't listening anymore. Instead, his mind had drifted over to Disney World.

 _Epcot..._ he thought longingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted about this on tumblr but i needed to share it with ao3 and also i just realized that theres no mikurin in here which is a CRIME bc i LOVE them so much and its my fav ship for both miku and rin


	90. The Ol Switcheroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins are powerful.  
> Trans twins are unstoppable.

Rin was talking to her mother on the phone.

"Do you remember that time you stole my credit card to buy some video game console?" Rin's mother chuckled.

Rin tensed up, and she felt herself blushing furiously. "Uh..."

"What was it? The Dreamcast? You know, I only just found out how obsolete it is these days, from talking to my coworkers. Because they know more about that stuff than I do, you know. What a waste of money, huh?"

"I-I don't remember that," Rin stammered.

Her mother paused. "Ohh...you know, I think I'm thinking of your brother. You had no part in it, that's right."

Rin nodded. "Yeah...yeah."

Later, when Rin was playing Sonic Colors for the Nintendo DS by herself, she got some texts from Len.

**YOU**

**YOU TOLD MOM THAT I STOLE HER CREDIT CARD WHEN WE WRRE KIDS????**

**yeah**

**bc u did**

**RIN**

**IT HAS BEEN OVER 10 YEARS WHY WOULD YOU LIE ABOUT IT**

**i wasnt lying**

**kagamine len stole mom's credit card, technically**

**if u really think about it**

**JUST BRCAUSE YOU HAD MY NAME DOESNT MEAN IT WAS ME**

**YOU WERE STILL RIN**

**that's very validating uwu**

**SYOP**

**STOP**

**WHY.**

**MOM SPENT LIKE 20 MINUTES TELLING ME WHAT A FUCKING SNEAK I WAS**

**why did you not just tell her that i did it**

**SHE ALWAYS BELIEVES YOU OVER ME I'M NOT GONNA HAVE MOM TRACK ME DOWN TO KICK MY ASS OVER TH DREAMCAST INCIDENT**

**YOU CANT PRETEND YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT JUST BC YOU WERE STILL IN THE CLOSET**

**THIS IS THE LAST FUCKONG STRAAW**

**i can totally pretend i had nothing to do with it hee hee**

**after all kagamine len did it not me**

**IM**

**I AM DISOWN8NG YOU**

**YOU'RE DEaAD TO ME YOU FUCKING SNAKE**

**pwease.......**

**I AM AN ONLY CHILD**

**AND YOU'RE DEAD TO ME**

**but i still have your copy of sonic chronicles the dark brotherhood**

About thirty minutes passed before Rin received a reply.

**after some careful consideration and self-reflection I have concluded that I was wrong to take out my frustration on someone so dear to me. I humbly apologize and no longer consider you disowned or dead to me. thank you, if you choose to forgive me.**

**np loser**


	91. Only Bad Bitches Make It To 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meiko wishes her mother a happy birthday.

Sachiko was drinking her morning coffee when she received a text from Meiko.

**HAPOY BIRTHDAGA MOM IM GETTING LIT FOR THE BOTH OF US WOO YOURREN 65 YAS HOE ILYSM**

**only bad bitches make it to 65 real talk**

Sachiko sighed and shook her head in disappointment before replying.

**Meiko Sakine you are a disgrace.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: today is not sachiko's birthday
> 
> insp: https://charcolor.tumblr.com/post/187823750902


	92. Begone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito gets a spicy text message from his boyfriend.

Kaito was just chilling, playing Cookie Run on his phone, when he received a text message from Gakupo. Eagerly, he opened it up to see a VERY explicit image. Below it were the following words:

_oh mine god, i accidentally hath sent thou a picture of mine cock and balls...prithee delete it!! 'Lest...thou desire to look? haha I jest, delete it...should thee crave... haha nay, banish it...'lest?_

Kaito sighed and texted back, _Gack, we both know you didnt send this on accident. I literally sent you mine a few minutes ago._

A few minutes passed before Gakupo replied, _whatever asshole, mine's still bigger_.

Kaito rolled his eyes affectionately. He loved his boyfriend, but sometimes he was quite the chaotic dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this: https://rouxls.tumblr.com/post/186559890798/oh-mine-god-i-accidentally-hath-sent-thou-a


	93. They Took My Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len is in hysterics.

"They...they took my teeth, Rin," Len sobbed, clinging to his sister's arm. "They took my fucking teeth."

"I know," Rin said, stroking his back in another attempt to comfort him. Unfortunately, this caused Len to shriek.

"There's a bug! On my back! There's bugs!"

"No, Len, it's just me."

"You're...bugs?"

Before Rin could answer, there was a knock on the door. She gave Len a quick hug before getting up from the couch to open it. It was none other than Fukase.

"Hey, fuckass," Rin greeted him. "Len's on the couch. He just got his wisdom teeth pulled yesterday, so he's still..."

"Oh my god." Len pointed at Fukase. "It's Knuckles! Rin, is that Knuckles?"

"Like that," Rin finished.

Fukase laughed a little to himself as he approached Len. "I'm your  _boyfriend."_

"Knuckles is my  _boyfriend?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a dream where there was this like, video tape and if you watched it it would give you the same exact effects of laughing gas and my girlfriend did everything she could to prevent me from watching it but ultimately she failed and i got in trouble with my mom for skipping school but then that ended up being a dream inside my dream and i was normal again until i played this weird new mode on cookie run that gave you the laughing gas effects if you played it so i played it and it happened again but it was more intense and i think the rest of the dream was me trying very hard to hide the fact that i was basically on drugs. i've never had surgery


	94. Family Guy Yaoi Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family guy y

Cul was extremely disappointed when she came to Rin's house and saw Fukase there, hanging out with Len.

"What?" asked Fukase, seeing Cul's displeased expression. "Can't you see Len and I are having a Family Guy Yaoi Moment?"

Cul proceeded to strangle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jokes aside, fujoshis perish


	95. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piko gets his hands on a rare arcade game/vending machine all in one.

"Check it out, guys!" Piko proclaimed proudly, gesturing to the old machine behind him. "It's SegaSonic Popcorn Shop!"

Rin looked unimpressed, but Len, always interested in what his boyfriend had to say, beamed enthusiastically. "Hey, that's really cool! What does it do?"

"Well..." Piko pulled out a ¥100 coin and inserted it into the machine. Instantly, the screen came to life, and Sonic, Tails, and Eggman appeared. "You just insert a coin, pick a flavor, and play the game!" Sure enough, below the screen was a bright green crank, which Piko began to turn. Onscreen, Sonic began running on a treadmill, while Eggman chased after him with a comically large hammer.

"Wait, what do you mean 'pick a flavor?'" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Piko gestured with his head to a compartment on the far side of the machine, where a cup was being filled with popcorn kernels. "While you're playing, it makes popcorn for you! Isn't that neat?"

"It sure is! Where did you find it?" Len inquired.

Piko shrugged. "Oh, I stole it from this old, abandoned arcade. It was in surprisingly good condition; all it needed was to be rewired a little, but Gumi was able to help with that."

"Wait a minute," Rin interrupted, "how old is this thing, anyway?"

"Oh, about 26 years." Piko replied. As the game ended, the machine let out a little beeping sound, signalling that the popcorn was done. "Why?"

Rin and Len exchanged uncertain glances, suddenly wary. "Are you sure that popcorn is safe to eat?" said Len uncertainly.

"Oh, yeah! I mean, they're just popcorn kernels! How bad can they be?" To prove his point, Piko scooped a small handful of popcorn out of the cup and put them in his mouth. As soon as he swallowed them, however, his face melted into a pool of complete and utter regret.

...And nausea. Incredibly intense nausea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was just. looking up old obscure sonic games and found out this existed so now i have to share this knowledge in the only way i know how


	96. You Know Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku gives Gumi some reassurance.

Gumi sighed as Miku gently held her hands. "Koopa...Goomba..."

Miku nodded. "Shy Guy," she added.

"I know these," Gumi confirmed.

Miku released one of Gumi's hands to lift her chin. "Mario," she said. "You know him."

"Mario," Gumi repeated softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp: https://stonermario74ll4rrqdd2mh4p4837zz.tumblr.com/post/186757068813


	97. First Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakupo asks Kaito a personal question.

"Alright, Kaito, truth or dare?" Gakupo asked mischievously.

"Hm...truth!" Kaito decided.

"Who was your first crush?" Gakupo's voice took on a teasing lilt, especially when his boyfriend's face turned bright red.

"A-are you sure you wanna know? It's kind of embarrassing..." Kaito trailed off, fidgeting with his scarf.

"Oh, I've told you all kinds of embarrassing things about myself, dear. That's the point of this game, after all."

"Okay..." Kaito took a deep breath and swallowed. "Bowser."

Gakupo said nothing, staring at Kaito for a long time. Then, he murmured, "Bro, me too."

Kaito brightened. "Really?"

Gakupo laughed. "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bowser wasnt my first crush but i DO love him and im not ashamed to admit that. like im gay but OOF.....bowser can sink his claws into me if yknow what i mean


	98. Not Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito reassures Gakupo that his worst fear isn't real...right?

Kaito and Gakupo were seated together on a park bench. Kaito had his arm around his boyfriend in an attempt to comfort him, but it wasn't any good.

"Come on, Gack, tell me what's wrong." he encouraged.

After a long sigh, Gakupo explained, "Megurine Luka fucked my mom."

Kaito gave his boyfriend a quick squeeze. "Don't be silly, sweetie. You know Megurine Luka isn't real."

Suddenly, Gakupo's entire body froze as he looked over at the tree ahead of them. A familiar pink-haired woman was smirking at him, seemingly invisible to Kaito.

"I fucked your mom, shit lips." she taunted.


	99. Miku Will Die Of Heart Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku will die of heart disease.

Miku sat down on the couch besides Rin and Len with her fourth bowl of ice cream, this time decorated with whipped cream, hot fudge, and Oreo cookie pieces.

"How can you eat so much ice cream in one day?" Rin asked in awe.

Miku shrugged. "I'm hungry!"

"Miku," Len warned, "you're going to die of heart disease. At least have, like, a piece of celery or something."

"No!" Miku scooped a spoonful into her mouth and spoke through it. "Ith thweeth time!"

"Let her live," Rin added as she, not subtly at all, lifted some whipped cream onto her finger and stuck it in her mouth.

Len sighed, and looked through his phone to double check that their mom friend Meiko was on speed dial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have less than 24 hours to do my economics and french homework and here i am being miserable


	100. 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 100th chapter.

"So..." Lily began, slinking her arm around Gumi, "it's the 100th chapter."

"Really? Huh, time flies." Gumi remarked.

"I know, right? I'm still pissed that we didn't get to be in the 69th one." Lily shook her head sadly.

"Since it's the 100th chapter, it should be 100 words!" Gumi suggested. "Wouldn't that be neat?"

"Hey, yeah, it would!" Lily gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "You're a genius, Goom."

Gumi blushed and snuggled into Lily, a mischievous giggle rising in her throat. "Wouldn't it be funny if it was just one word over?"

Lily grinned. "Babe, you're wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think im funny


	101. Wattpad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroha discovers some long-forgotten memories.

"Oh, _lord,_ " Iroha groaned, staring at her phone. "I found my old Wattpad account."

Rin, who was sitting beside her, tilted her head up. "Oooh, really? Did you post any embarrassing stories?"

"Are you kidding? Every Wattpad story is embarrassing!" Iroha laughed. "Oh, man, listen to some of these descriptions...'The New Bieber, by pinkneko18: Justin Bieber is killed in a car accident, and a teenage girl replaces him, disguised as him.'"

Rin snorted in laughter, leaning over to get a better look. She pointed out one story in particular and began reading, "'Watt-napper (lesbian): A girl meets someone on Wattpad, and he kidnaps her. He doesn't believe when she tells him she's lesbian.'"

"I forgot about that one!" Iroha snickered and rolled her eyes. "The plot twist was supposed to be that the kidnapper was a girl, too. Thank god I realized how weird that was."

Rin giggled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. "Don't worry about that now. You've improved so much since then, y'know?"

Iroha blushed. "Ahh, thank you! I love you!"

Rin smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "I love you, too. Besides, at least you didn't have a Fanfiction.net account like me."

Iroha's eyes widened. "You _what?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are literally word-for-word descriptions of stories aimee was gonna write when she was 13 ajfdshljkfhs - ava
> 
> how could you forget "Cursed: A girl meets underwater daily with the disabled. One day they get trapped in the water." and "Insane Maze: A girl gets schizophrenia, and goes too insane to see someone's love for her." - aimee (also apparently ao3 doesn't let me add notes to ava's chapters anymore without marking myself as an author rip)


	102. The Intricacies of Donald Duck's Beak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukase tries to convince Cul of the facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: very NSFW text

"Look," said Fukase, "Donald Duck is a  _duck._ You ever seen a duck? He has no ass."

"Please stop," Cul pleaded, rubbing her temples.

"No, but, like, Goofy  _does_ have an ass. And, so, like..." Fukase pushed his fists together to demonstrate. "He has an ass crack. So Donald, he has a beak--" Fukase opened his hands and pressed the palms together. "So he can just kinda, insert it, you know? So Goofy couldn't eat Donald's ass, it'd have to be the other way around. And I  _guess_ Goofy could stick his dick in Donald's butthole, 'cause he  _does_ have a butthole, but it's like, kind of low, isn't it? It'd be really uncomfortable, I think. And, honestly, Donald Duck strikes me as a top."

Cul proceeded to strangle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't remember how this conversation started tbh but we had it


	103. What the Fuck is a Homestuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what a Homestuck is and at this point I'm afraid to ask.

"Oh my god," Piko exclaimed, "this is just like Homestuck!"

Rin whirled around to look at him, confusion written all over her face. "What?"

"You know, Homestuck! Like when Kanaya takes her moirail and goes Trickster Mode with Calliope-"

"Please," Rin begged, tears streaming down her face, "speak Japanese."

"I am! I'm just talking about when Dirk Strider gets his true sign and discovers his kismesis!"

Rin broke down, collapsing on the floor. "What the fuck are you saying?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know anything about homestuck so uh. sorry if anything i said doesnt make any sense (im not sorry actually)


	104. Hey Lily Sweetie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily makes a drawing for Luka.

Luka looked down at Lily, who was drawing something on the kitchen table. "Hey, Lily, sweetie. What's that you're drawing?"

Lily smiled, not looking up from her paper. "I'm makin' a map."

"A map?" Luka leaned in more to get a closer look. "But...that looks like a close-up of my eyes?"

"That's exactly right, Lu." Lily beamed confidently. "A map of your eyes, 'cause I often catch myself gettin' lost in 'em."

At first, Luka seemed pleased. She opened her mouth to express her sentiments, but all that came out was a long, drawn-out, "AaaaawwwwwwwWWWWWWWWWWWWW _ **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOAHFJS SORRY I WAS WATCHING THIS VIDEO AGAIN AND IT AWAKENED SOMETHING IN ME (WARNING: ITS VERY LOUD) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zBTF4INW5g


	105. Forks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Piko talk about forks.

"Hey, Piko."

Piko was busy playing one of his favorite video games, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood © Sega 2008, but he glanced up to acknowledge Len. "Yeah?"

"You ever seen a fork with five prongs?"

Piko took a second to process the question and almost had to pause his game. "What?"

"Hold on." Len frantically tapped his fingers on his phone. "I'm looking it up right now, I want to see if they exist."

A minute or so passed in silence before Len whispered, "Oh my God. Piko, Piko, they  _do_ exist."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, there's forks with five prongs." Len stared intently at his phone screen. "I want one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't know why i wtote this :/


	106. Noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumi makes a lot of cute noises.

"You're really cute, Gumi, y'know that?" Lily teased, planting a kiss on her girlfriend's nose.

Gumi let out a little squeal, her hands shooting up to cover her face. Lily laughed and gently moved the hands away to look at her blushing cheeks.

"Cutie~!" said Lily in a sing-song voice. "I love when you make those little noises. It's so adorable."

"Ahhhh!!" Gumi cried, pressing her face against Lily's shoulder. "No it's not!"

"Yeah it is."

"No i'ts not!"

"Yeah it- mmph!" Lily was cut off by Gumi's lips pressed against her own in a quick kiss. When Gumi pulled away, it was Lily's turn to blush and let out a cute noise of her own.

Gumi stuck out her tongue. "See? It's not as cute as your noises!"

Lily, her face still tinted red, smirked. "Oh, yeah?" She licked her lips, leaning in close to Gumi's face. "How 'bout we have a little noisemakin' contest, if y'know what I mean?"

"For the love of god," Luka announced from the far side of the bed, "it's three in the morning. Stop being horny and go to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by aimee who legit makes the most adorable noises in the world whenever i kiss/compliment her
> 
> (also its. not that obvious but lily gumi and luka are in a poly relationship in this chapter hence why theyre sleeping in the same bed. i just chose to focus on lily and gumi specifically bc i Love Them)


	107. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumi has had a bad day, so Lily cheers her up.

"Honey, I'm...home?" Lily trailed off as she saw her girlfriend lying dejectedly on the couch. Gumi merely raised a hand in acknowledgement.

Gently, Lily sat down beside her. "Hey. Rough day?"

Gumi nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?"

This time, Gumi shook her head, instead opting to lean against Lily and snuggle into her. Lily, in turn, ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, giving her a light kiss on her head.

"Wanna play video games or somethin' instead?"

For a moment, Gumi hesitated. Then, with some effort, she mumbled, "Okay."

Lily tilted her head up so that their eyes met. "Can I kiss ya?" she asked, nothing but love and warmth in her eyes.

In response, Gumi leaned in to close the gap between their lips. They stayed like that for a while, with no sound except the faint ticking of the clock on the wall.

When they broke apart, Gumi buried her face in Lily's neck, wrapping her in a hug. "I love you."

Lily gave the top of her head another kiss. "Love you too, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was feeling REALLY shitty today but hanging out with aimee made me feel better again......i love her so much


	108. No Nut November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Luka attempt the ultimate challenge.

"Alright," Lily said, facing Luka sternly, "it's No Nut November. That means we gotta stop bein' horny for the whole month, or else we'll be assassinated."

Luka nodded. "Yes. Let's agree to keep our passions subdued for the month."

The two of them shook hands. For a while, they sat together in silence, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Finally, Lily spoke. "This is boring. Wanna fuck?"

Luka shrugged. "Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *posts sweet tribute to my gf*
> 
> me immediately afterwards: hee hee no nut november joke


	109. Thank You Arsloid Very Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Arsloid, very cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi this chapter is supposed to take place on like. a Social Media account which is why its formatted like that

_Arsloid posted: Why do people think I'm sexist? I love ALL women, even the ones who don't cook or clean._

_Banana Boy commented: Thank you, Arsloid, very cool._

_ORINGE commented: THANK YOU ARSLOID VERY COOL_

_Minecraft creator :D commented: thank you Arsloid very cool_

_Arsloid commented: Stop that._

_lesBEEan commented: thank u arsloid v cool_

_gumi bear......get it commented: thank you arsloid......very cool......_

_Arsloid commented: Who even are you people?!_

_Kaisu commented: Thank you Arsloid, very cool_

_Dancing Samurai commented: Thank you, Arsloid. Very cool._

_Arsloid commented: I'M BLOCKING EVERYONE WHO SAYS THAT!_

_Cul Beans commented: Merci, Arsloid, très cool._

_Arsloid commented: FUCK YOU!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be a bit too personal but theres a gross incel that goes to my college and is always making stupid whiny posts on social media about how he doesnt have a gf so me and my friends always comment on his stuff like "thank you [guy's name] very cool" and then it spread outside of our friend group. hes blocked like several people now its great


	110. Watch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len shows off his dance moves.

Len stuck out his fist and swerved his body to the side with a loud cry of, "Hii-YAH! Hiii-YAH!!"

Meiko, overhearing the noise, came into the room. "Whoa, son, your whips are getting really good!" she congratulated.

Len smiled at her. "Thanks, Mom!"

...Neither of them were related.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS BASED ON A FUCKIGNGNFN VINE THAT IVE BEEN OBSESSED WITH RECENTLY


	111. Never Mind!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroha is upset, or so she thinks.

Iroha sighed, burying her face in her hands.  _I've wasted so much time today doing nothing...I'm so stupid and lazy and worthless..._

She heard her ringtone, and lowered her hands so she could see her phone. Rin was calling.

At the mere thought of talking to her girlfriend, Iroha immediately straightened up with a smile on her face and a head full of happy thoughts as she answered her phone. "Hello, lovely! I love you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love my wife


	112. I Might Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meiko doesn't understand memes.

Meiko was sitting around, minding her own business, when the Kagamine twins came clambering into the room, laughing hysterically.

"Meiko, Meiko!" Rin wheezed, pointing at Len. "You have to see this meme!"

Len held up his phone and showed it to Meiko. On it was a Tweet that said, "me at age 9 leaving my metal spoon inside the microwave." Below it was a video of American singer and actress Miranda Cosgrove. Len pressed play, and Miranda began to sing,

" _Sparks fly,_

_It's like electricity._

_I might die-_ "

The video ended, and Rin and Len nearly collapsed into a fit of delirious giggles. Meiko, on the other hand, did not look amused. In fact, she looked as if she had no idea what was going on.

"I don't get it," she said, "why is she singing about dying? She looks so young!"

The twins' laughter came to an abrupt halt. They exchanged awkward glances, unsure how to explain the situation to Meiko.

"Well, uh, she's not _really_ singing about dying," Len tried to elaborate, "it's just, uh, part of the song."

"Then why does it say she put a metal spoon in a microwave? That's not safe at all!"

Rin shuffled her feet a little. "She didn't actually say that. It's just, uh, the Tweet, y'know? It's part of the joke."

Meiko shook her head. "I'll never understand you kids these days and your sense of humor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the phrase "i might die" has become a staple in me and aimees vocabulary now
> 
> also uh. do NOT put metal utensils in the microwave. im only saying this bc i literally found out that its dangerous like last year even tho its apparently common knowledge (dw no one was hurt i just found out bc a friend told me alkdjsklda)


	113. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up the members of your nation.

Lily giggled and pointed at the time. "Yo, Goom, look! It's 4:20!"

Gumi gave her girlfriend a serious glare. "You know, that's really immature, Lily. I mean, how old are you? Five? Four? Three? Two?" She took a deep breath before practically shouting,

" _I KNOW,_

_YOU SEE,_

_SOMEHOW THE WORLD WILL CHANGE FOR ME-_ "

Lily proceeded to laugh so hard that tears began to roll down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AIMEE DID THIS TO ME YESTERDAY AND I LAUGHED SO FUCKINGNG HARD AND IM STILL LAUGHING AS IM THINKING ABOUT IT KLASJDLKASJDLKS PETITION TO MAKE THE ICARLY THEME SONG THE NEW RICKROLL


	114. Bonest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakupo asks Kaito a serious question.

Gakupo put his hands on Kaito's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Dude, are you gay?" he asked seriously.

Kaito looked away, sweat forming on his brow. "...No." he lied.

Gakupo grabbed his chin and turned him so that they were making eye contact again. "Bonest?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aimee and i say this all the time skskskaks its from urban dictionary


	115. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumi decides to learn a new language.

Lily walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Gumi, who was on her laptop.

"Hey, Goom, whatcha doin'?" she asked, peering over at the screen. She appeared to be on some kind of foreign language-learning website.

"Oh, I've decided to learn how to speak Tagalog!" Gumi replied.

Lily cocked her head. "Tag-a-what, now?"

"Tagalog. It's a Filipino language. I told you I'm part Filipino, right?" Gumi gestured to the screen. "My mother was Filipino, but she never taught me the language, so I decided to learn it myself now that I'm old enough to make my own decisions." She seemed incredibly proud of herself, and Lily couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah? How do you say 'I love you' in Tagalog?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gumi laughed, her face tinted red, and gave Lily a kiss on the cheek. " _Mahal kita._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hc gumi as being half filipino like her voice provider!!!! the lack of half filipino gumi is quite frankly a crime......


	116. Solar Beam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily tells Gumi some interesting trivia.

Lily and Gumi were sitting together on the beach, staring at the sunset as its beauty reflected off of the waves.

"Did you know?" Lily asked. "As of Generation 7, Flareon and Salazzle are the only fully-evolved Fire-Type Pokémon who don't know the move Solar Beam."

Gumi nodded, transfixed. Lily pulled out her trusty guitar and began strumming it absentmindedly.

"In fact, not to brag or anything, but I've been working on a medley of all 21 Pokémon theme songs." Sure enough, she began to play.

 _Oh my god,_ Gumi thought, her face heating up, _I can't_ not _fuck her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by that one "ariel needs legs" comic by the lemon demon guy
> 
> also i havent played pokemon swsh yet so idk if theyve been joined by another pokemon so dont gimme spoilers


	117. Sonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic.

Piko was sitting on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "Sonic..." he murmured, shaking his head in complete and utter wonder.

Len sat next to him, patting his back. Rin came into the room, confused at the sight before her. "What the fuck is goin' on?"

"He's thinking about Sonic," Len responded, "Just give him time. He snaps out of it eventually."

Piko continued to stare at nothing, his eyes watering. "He's just...so cool..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if yall have picked up on this but piko is basically me when i was in middle school


	118. Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 user charcolor bought VOCALOID3 AVANNA and they've noticed that for some reason she can't seem to say certain words. They're not even that unheard of, Avanna. I know you're Irish or whatever but come on.

"That sounds pretty good, Avanna," said Sonika, "but I couldn't understand that last bit you said in the song."

"Oh?" Avanna nodded. "I was just saying  _a thousand yurs."_

Sonika crossed her arms. "Uh...yeah, so, what do you mean by  _yurs?"_

"You know, three hundred sixty-five days?" Avanna cocked her head, seeming to be baffled. "Or three hundred sixty-six in a leap yeh? Do you know what a leap yah is, Sonika?"

"It's, uh..." Sonika cleared her throat. "Pronounced  _year."_

"That's what I said, isn't it? A thousand yayas."

Sonika was utterly clueless as to how to handle the situation.


	119. Hungy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v flower hungry

Flower was spooning Maika on the couch when they heard somebody's stomach growl.

"Did you eat lunch?" Maika asked.

"No," Flower said nonchalantly. "It's already three anyway. I might as well wait until dinner--"

Maika jumped off the couch onto the floor. "No! I'm gonna make you a sandwich! And you're not going  _anywhere_ until you finish it, darling!"

Flower sighed and smiled, full of love, as Maika stormed off into the kitchen to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time i don't eat my gf refuses to do anything with me until i do


	120. Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku introduces Meiko to a very special neighbor.

Miku smiled as she stared at her laptop, the man on the screen smiling back. Meiko knocked lightly on the door, peering inside.

"Miku, what do you want for di- what are you watching?" Meiko's eyebrows raised when she saw the show that Miku had open on her computer. "Is that some kind of American show?"

Miku beamed. "Yeah, it is! It's technically for kids, but I think it's really sweet!" She gestured to the screen, where the man was talking in a soft, soothing voice.

"Do you ever get mad sometimes?" he asked, and Meiko could have sworn he was making eye contact with her. "Everybody gets angry, even me. But it's important to know how to deal with those feelings - to know that you can stop when you need to."

Meiko gazed, mesmerized, at the screen. "Miku?" she asked, tearing up. "Can I watch this with you?"

"Of course!" Miku patted the spot next to her, and Meiko immediately sat next to her, never breaking eye contact with the man in the cardigan sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just saw the mr rogers movie today and i am so SOFT sorry i keep Projecting my hyperfixations into this story


	121. Luigi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumi and Lily play Luigi's Mansion.

Gumi was playing Luigi's Mansion (2001) for the Nintendo GameCube while Lily sat beside her on the couch. Gumi had just saved a Toad, and Lily was reading his dialogue out loud.

"'I wish I could do something to help you...Wait! I've got it! At least let me do this...'" She grinned and nudged her girlfriend. "And then he sucks off Luigi."

Gumi practically wheezed, placing a hand over her mouth to stifle her bout of laughter. As tears streamed from her eyes, she gazed up at Lily with a look of disbelief.

" _You can't open up the energy like that!_ " she exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for constantly referencing snapcube in my oneshots


	122. Heart-Shaped Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku doesn't know what a "heart-shaped box" is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh. general warning for this one bc it has nsfw humor (ik previous ones have also had nsfw humor but this one is uh. well it hits different ig skjdlsakldj)

Miku, Rin, and Len were sitting on the couch playing Mario Party 6. They were preparing to enter the mini-game "Crate and Peril," in which one of the characters - in this case, Daisy - held a box with tiny versions of the remaining three players. The goal of those in the box was to avoid the obstacles inside as Daisy shook them around.

"I'm inside Daisy's heart-shaped box," Miku remarked, smiling innocently. Rin and Len groaned.

"Oh my god, you know what that means, right?" Rin asked.

"No, actually. I just know it's a song."

Len ignored the two of them and focused on the game. Rin, on the other hand, looked at Miku incredulously.

"And what would a 'heart-shaped box' mean, in the context of the song?"

"I don't know, a box of chocolates on Valentine's Day?" Miku guessed, still completely oblivious.

Rin sighed and turned to her brother. "Do you wanna tell her, or should I do it?"

"What? What does it mean?" Miku asked, her eyebrows raised in concern.

"Are you serious?!" Rin demanded. "It means _vagina!_ "

Miku's eyes widened in horrid comprehension, her innocence completely shattered. The only thing she could think to do was let out a loud, " _OHHHHHHHH-_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey for once i referenced a youtuber that isnt snapcube (its chuggaaconroy/therunawayguys for yall who dont know)


	123. Rawr X3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *notices you're about to make a horrible decision* OwO wuts dis? XD

Piko practically tackled Len into a hug. "Rawr! X3! *pounces on you.*" he said out loud, much to Len's confusion.

"Uhh...Piko, what are you doing?" he asked, completely oblivious to furry terminology.

"You're so warm, uwu!" Piko replied, nuzzling into him. However, before he could open his mouth to say more furry bullshit, Rin burst into the room.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" she declared, spraying Piko with water as if he were a cat. "GET THAT FURRY GARBAGE OUT OF HERE, CLOWN!"

Piko shrieked and ran out of the room on all fours like the feral little man he was. Len looked up at Rin in bewilderment.

"What's a 'furry?'"

Rin shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sksksksjsj i make a lot of furry jokes in this story but i swear i dont actually hate furries i AM a furry i just saw that stupid fucking hazmat hostel meme or whatever and knew i had to do this


	124. Are YOUR Vibes Rancid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meiko's computer asks her a question.

_**Are YOUR Vibes Rancid?** _

**_CLICK HERE to find out NOW!!!!!!_ **

Meiko stared in stunned silence as the pop up message appeared on her computer screen.

Luka, who was looking over her shoulder, remarked, "This is the weirdest scam ad I've ever seen."

"Yeah," Meiko agreed. "I keep getting this whenever I try to check my email. I guess I need to figure out some sorta adblocker." She closed the pop up window and shut off her monitor. "Maybe later, I feel like having lunch right now."

"Me too! Let's go see what we can find in the kitchen."

Later, as they were eating lunch, Kaito showed up with a very ashamed demeanor. "Meiko...?"

"What?" Meiko asked through a mouthful of food.

"I...I think your computer got a virus." Kaito averted his eyes and sighed. "And it said my vibes are rancid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing process is taking every incoherent thought in my shit brain and running with whatever i find in there


	125. TikTok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito tries to TikTok dance.

Rin waved Kaito over. "Hey, Kai! Wanna be in a TikTok with me?"

Kaito, who only had a vague idea of what a TikTok was, nodded. "Sure! What do I have to do?"

Rin smiled. "Oh, it's easy! You just gotta do this!" She then proceeded to pull off a long, somewhat complicated dance.

Kaito still had no clue what to do, but he didn't want to let his young friend down, so he pretended to understand. "Alright! Let's do it!"

Rin snickered and pressed the "record" button. As the music started to play, Rin did the dance flawlessly, while Kaito just resorted to jumping around with a hand on his head.

"How was that?" Kaito asked when they were finished.

Rin watched the playback, trying to stifle her laughter. "It was perfect, dude. You're gonna be so famous."

Kaito beamed proudly, unaware that Rin was already texting Len about the "epic cringe" she had just posted to TikTok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by watching my friends dad try to tiktok dance


	126. Ranting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has a few choice words about the book she's reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess uh. warrior cats spoilers??? but like. if you havent read warrior cats then who ARE you

Rin threw her hands up with an overdramatic sigh, throwing her book down. "UGGH, why didn't Leafstar just _talk_ to Sharpclaw earlier in the book?? He's so obviously suspicious! He's always been suspicious!"

Miku, who was eating Oreos on the other side of the bed, simply shrugged. "I don't know!"

"Jesus, does anybody here respect Leafstar?! She's their goddamn LEADER! She's done more for SkyClan than fucking Sharpclaw ever did!"

Miku nodded, wiping Oreo crumbs from her mouth.

Rin continued, "And, like, I can't really get into Leafstar and Billystorm's romance? I guess I can see why some people would like it, but it just doesn't do it for me. Maybe it's because I prefer her with Echosong. And Shrewtooth. I know he has a dumb name and hasn't interacted with her as much, but at least it's a better name than fucking _Billystorm,_ who has the personality of a goddamn grain of sand."

When she had finished her rant, she flopped back down on the bed, groaning loudly. Miku finished swallowing the last bite of her Oreo before telling her, "I have no idea what any of that meant, but I support you anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk man i just cant stop thinking about warrior cats and i need to project onto vocaloids i just NEED to combine my special interests i NEED to i NE


	127. C̸̡̪̤̯̗͍̲͈͉͌̆́̊̈̊̔͗́̑̕̕͘͝͝͝H̴̡̢̖̘̱̞̺̲̰̠̠̣̪͚̪̋̂̋̆̽̕̚͜R̶̯̣̱͎̤̠̻̯͖͙̹̫̪̬͙͒͗̾͑͒̃̄̚͠͝͠ͅÍ̶̧̨̘͎͚̥͎̦̼̭̳̠̗̼̓̊́S̴̛̩̱̓̃͊͐̑̈́̓̆̕Ṫ̷̡̧̮̪̭̥͎̖̦̗͇̦̗̱̬̍̋̕͘̕̕͜͝M̵̨͓̱̏̄̿͒̐͒̔̽̓͋͐̎̍͝͠A̸̢̨͊̌Ş̸̨̹̟̭̳͙̱̮͖͈̰͈̫̟͎̃̾̚͜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's that time of year

Miku was pacing around the living room, where Meiko and Luka were sitting beside each other on the couch.

"It's just...it makes me so nervous!" Miku said. "Christmas is so soon, and I got presents for all of you, but I need to get something for Gumi that really  _means_ something, y'know?"

"Ẅ̶̼́e̴̛͎͉̓ ̷͔́̒r̶͔̆ ̴̯̍̈f̴̼͋̏ ̸̤̈́͑ ̴̪̭͝ ̸͔͕͋̓ẗ̸̖́̑c̴͈̑̅ṟ̶͓̔ ̷̝̓ ̵̱̒f̶̠̓̆ ̵̛̗͝ä̸̺͔́a̵̺̖̓͛ ̶̛̣͙̎ ̴̱͍̿͐ ̵̧̲͌f̵̝̈́ ̷̝̌̂l̶̡͖͌ ̵͜͠o̵̢̒̈ ̷̭̌̋ ̶͕̂̎j̸̜̊̋ ̶͖͙͌̾h̵͎̝̅ ̶̠̕͜d̷̡̥̓̍ ̴̼̽a̵̮̋̓c̷̛̱͔ ̵̥͔͋̌ ̵͕̒į̸̩͆͌t̶̮̫͠v̸̝̪̏ ̶͉́͑ ̷͓͠ḍ̶̿ ̸͖́ͅ ̴͙̺̒̽f̴̢͖͒̈́ỵ̷̺̏̔ ̵̹̲̚f̶̟̟̾̌ ̴̜̈́ẁ̸̻͈̑ ̸̹͊v̴̻̎r̸̭̈́," Meiko replied. 

"Well, I _know_ that!" Miku crossed her arms. "But I still need to put some  _effort_ into it!"

"B̴̟̰̐͑u̵̼͉͠n̴̰͑̔ ̵̢̮̀y̶̻̳͋ ̸͎̘̈́̂ŝ̷͖͊e̴̱͉̽e̸̥͊ ̸̟̃a̴̤͛̿͜s̶̖͛s̴͈̺̒b̸̳̀͜b̷͚̚s̴͚̅̅s̷̥͊͘n̴͠ͅz̷̦̬̑͋n̸͉̾à̸̳̙͝b̶͕͒a̸̘̚b̶̼̔ȁ̷̧b̵͙̈́b̷̧̝̑̇a̵̻̪̽ ̵̡̧̍s̴̼̏k̸̲̮͌e̵̤̣̐ÿ̴̳́̓ĝ̵̘̬̄s̷̻͊d̷͉̙͐͝ ̶̲͐z̶̺͍̒x̸̖̌d̴͓͔̎́v̷͖̠͝ ̸̦̓x̷͔͈͂e̸͚͍͠i̶͊͜u̶͓̗͗̈́  **CHRISTMAS!** "

Luka nodded. "That's right. It doesn't have to be anything symbolic, either. Just something thoughtful. And you're always thoughtful, Miku."

"Ā̶̡ ̷̦̥͑x̶͎͂d̴̮̭̚s̴̡̓ ̴͈͔͂͑e̴͍͋s̸̢͙̈ ̷̪̐ ̵͉̏͘s̴̢̽ ̵̹̐͊w̷̘͒̔ͅv̶͖͉̇ ̵̗̏s̷̢͉̾2̴̩͊̊t̵̢̠͌3̴̜̩̏f̸̛̦̝ẹ̷̈t̴̘̅̈́ĕ̴̢̛t̷͉̤̋̔e̸̺̰͒͘g̴̤̠͑s̷͍͙͆̓ ̴̝̍̽S̵͉̉C̸͓͋S̴̱̆Ș̴͉̂̇C̵̛͎͚C̵̙͈̔A̴͍͗͠X̶̹̐̕E̵͓̭͐E̵̛̤E̶̩͝Ȩ̶̰̌͛E̶͙̍Ẅ̷̦͚́W̴͙̪͒̈́W̷͓̼͆W̴̢̘̏W̶͉͚̑͑," Meiko agreed.

Miku nodded. "I guess so, I guess so..."

Rin entered the room at that moment. "Hi!" she greeted them all. "Good news! I'm done wrapping all my presents!"

"Ȧ̴̞̅À̴̤͜͝A̴̼͙̐S̴̪͎͘ _**Kids Nowadays**_ s̶̟̅͛f̴͕̱̃f̸͔̘͘r̶̹͋͗f̶̫̄e̸̻̬̊e̵̯̚f̶̲̟͘e̴̳͓͝f̵͎͂c̴̨̯̈́̇ḙ̵̕ȩ̸̣̔̃x̷̢͍̀͛d̶̫ẽ̵̯̚f̶̟̿͝f̸͓̊."

Rin whirled toward Meiko with bewildered eyes. "What the  _fuck?"_

**"C̸̡̪̤̯̗͍̲͈͉͌̆́̊̈̊̔͗́̑̕̕͘͝͝͝H̴̡̢̖̘̱̞̺̲̰̠̠̣̪͚̪̋̂̋̆̽̕̚͜R̶̯̣̱͎̤̠̻̯͖͙̹̫̪̬͙͒͗̾͑͒̃̄̚͠͝͠ͅÍ̶̧̨̘͎͚̥͎̦̼̭̳̠̗̼̓̊́S̴̛̩̱̓̃͊͐̑̈́̓̆̕Ṫ̷̡̧̮̪̭̥͎̖̦̗͇̦̗̱̬̍̋̕͘̕̕͜͝M̵̨͓̱̏̄̿͒̐͒̔̽̓͋͐̎̍͝͠A̸̢̨͊̌Ş̸̨̹̟̭̳͙̱̮͖͈̰͈̫̟͎̃̾̚͜!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what this is inspired by.


	128. Avanna Shot Me Point Blank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to pay for my bad tuning sins

Avanna knocked on the door, then entered the bedroom without waiting for a response. "Hello. I noticed you haven't been tuning me well."

The lesbian inside was already backing up into the corner in fright. "Please, Avanna, I-I just need a little more time--"

"You've owned VOCALOID4™ Editor for one month now," Avanna coldly replied. "And after all this time...your tuning still sounds like garbage soaked in sewage."

Tears spilled from the Vocaloid "producer"'s eyes as they stuttered, "P-please, Avanna...I'll do better, I-I just need more time...I'll do anything you want, Avanna..."

Avanna pointed the pistol right at them.

"Then perish."


	129. Mickey Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin discovers something about Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

Len sighed and rolled over on his bunk as Rin's barely-stifled giggles kept him awake. "Oh my god, it's not that funny."

"You just don't understand!" Rin held down her phone to show her brother the gif she had been laughing at for the past ten minutes. "Just _look_ at them!"

Len was far too tired to be amused by the clip of Mickey Mouse and his friends dancing horribly. "Rin, it's 4 in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WOKE UP AT 4AM AND SAW A GIF OF THE MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE DANCES AND I HAVE BEEN LAUGHING EVER SINCE AND I CANNOT STOP THINKING ABOUT IT


	130. Brohoof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily makes a suggestion.

Lily nudged Gumi with her elbow, raising her eyebrows. "Hey, what if we brohoofed...but instead of using our fists, we used our lips? Wouldn't that be epic?"

Gumi stared at her blankly. "I'm debating on whether that's the dorkiest or the most cursed thing you've ever said to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aimee said this to me once and i wasnt sure whether i wanted to kiss her or break up with her


	131. Rin's Rap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin writes her first rap.

"Hey, hey Luka!" Rin bounded over to the woman with paper in her hands. "Luka, I started writing lyrics to my first rap, and Miku says they're really good, what do you think?"

Luka smiled warmly as she gently took the paper. "I'm sure they're great, Rin, let me see."

The paper read:

_Having sex with my girl calling her honey, i'm swimming in money, michael phelps._

_Keep my girl coming back round like the solar system_

_I'm so fly i've got arachnophobia_

"It's fire," Luka said, prompting Rin to pump her fists in celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp: https://spaceprincezz.tumblr.com/post/32136729321


	132. Taking Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira has some concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akira is. arsloid. for those of you who dont know. i called him arsloid in the first chapter he was in bc thats like his Internet Handle but since this is supposed to take place in Real Loife i used his real name

Akira shook his head as he stared at his computer screen. "Come on," he said, "I mean, four female Ghostbusters? The feminists are taking over!"

Suddenly, from seemingly nowhere, the Ghostbusters theme began to play. Akira smiled and turned to look directly at you, the reader, while singing, " _I'm an adult virgin!_ "


	133. Long Night at the Crime Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukari is very tired.

"I just--I'm sorry!" Yukari cried, after being called out by Gumi for taking three naps in a row instead of playing Team Sonic Racing with her. "I've had a long night!"

Gumi sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

"I've had a long night at the crime factory, babe--"

Gumi snatched Yukari's stuffed bunny and very gently whacked her in the head.  _"You haven't left the house!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a bit of penny snapcube parker's sims 4 stream - https://youtu.be/pNoG6s9U0xE (at about 2:53:00 mark)


	134. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily escapes Gumi's wicked tricks.

Gumi and Lily were playing Super Smash Brothers Ultimate for the Nintendo Switch. Gumi, the best Sonic main in the universe, activated Sonic's Final Smash for the third time to become Super Sonic. In an attempt to dodge, Lily's fighter, Isabelle, jumped off the edge of the stage.

"I...I did it," Lily declared with a very fragile pride, as Isabelle respawned on screen. "I've escaped your wicked tricks, and--and now I'm immune to your Chaos Emerald powers."

"Okay, Lily," Gumi replied, shaking her head with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kept saying this to my gf last night while playing ssbu and i want to call me out before she does


	135. Lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piko tries to explain some complicated lore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written by ava i just had to fix a typo she made but ao3 doesn't let me unselect myself as an author of chapters anymore -aimee

"So, like, why are there so many echidnas?" Len asked, both confused and frustrated.

Piko threw up his hands. "Beats me!! Ken Penders was just obsessed with echidnas, I guess!"

"You got that right. Didn't you say he tried to make Knuckles into some kind of allegory for Jesus?"

"Yeah!" Piko groaned. "He tried to make the lore for the comics super complicated despite never playing a single Sonic game. Fuck Ken Penders, man."

"Agreed." Len said. He continued flipping through the ridiculously long guidebook Piko had gotten out, getting more confused with each page. "Did...did they seriously put LSD in a Sonic the Hedgehog comic?!"

Piko sighed. "I told you they were wild."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i found my old sonic comic encyclopedia and read the entire 31 page timeline to aimee and neither of us could understand wtf was going on
> 
> i CAN however assure you that everything that i mentioned in this chapter did in fact happen in the sonic archie comics and if you dont believe me you can look it up. knuckles is canonically god


	136. What If?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku wonders "what if?"

"Hmm..." Miku murmured to herself. She was staring at her girlfriend, Rin, who looked over at her after hearing her hum.

"What is it, babe?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing! I was just wondering what if..."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "'What if' what?"

Miku grinned. "What if I kissed you on the lips?" She then proceeded to do just that, causing Rin to turn as red as a tomato.

"Oh yeah?! Well!!! What if!!! I kissed you!!! On the lips!!! How would you like THAT??" Rin spluttered, trying her best to stay cool.

Miku simply giggled. Only she had the ability to turn Rin into a blushing, stuttering mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aimee says this to me all the time and it makes my heart melt


	137. Hyperempathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ia struggles with hyperempathy.

Akari was invited into Yukari's home as soon as she knocked. The first thing she saw was Yukari holding Ia close to her as they snuggled under a blanket.

"Aw!" Akari grinned. "You guys are so cute!"

"Well, Ia's just having a rough day," Yukari explained as she stroked her girlfriend's hair. "Something shitty happened to her sister today, so I've been trying to help her forget about how angry and upset she is."

Unfortunately, this reminded Ia of how angry and upset she was, and she raised her head to shout,  ** _"EMPATHY BEEEEEAAAAAAAM!"_** before her eyes shot a beam of light into the wall near where Akari was standing, creating a sizable hole.

Akari blinked rapidly. "You...you know, I think I'm less surprised at the idea of laser eye beams than the fact that they just came from Ia of all people..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm mentally ill and i have BAD ideas


	138. Fitting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meiko tries to fit in with the youngsters.

Miku, Rin, and Len were having a nice conversation by their lockers. They still had a while until their next class started, so they decided to spend their time chatting together.

All of a sudden, the sound of wheels against the floor alerted their attention. They turned around and saw Meiko clumsily skateboarding over, a backwards baseball cap on her head and sunglasses on her face. She wobbled a little on the board before dismounting and facing the three of them.

"How do you do, fellow kids?" she asked, folding her arms in an attempt at a cool pose.

Rin and Len just stared at her, already feeling the first wave of secondhand embarrassment. Miku, on the other hand, smiled back at her.

"Pretty good! You?" she asked innocently.

Meiko picked up her skateboard and held it over her shoulder awkwardly. "Dude, I'm like, totally chill, bro!"

"Please leave." sighed Len.


	139. It's Dirt!

Len was woken up by rummaging outside his window. He opened it up to see, through the darkness, that Oliver was digging in the yard with his hands.

"Oliver!" he hissed. "What are you doing here? We can't let anyone find out you still eat dirt!"

Oliver blinked up at him, and wordlessly shoved a handful of dirt into his mouth.

_"NO!!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry, vocaloid producer ghost,


	140. What do You Think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin tries to show Iroha a song.

"So," Rin said, smirking widely, "what do you think?"

The song blared from her phone as she held it up for her girlfriend to see. Iroha stared at the screen, then back at Rin, her expression unreadable.

"What do you think?" Rin repeated, holding back laughter.

Before she had time to process what was happening, Iroha's hands shot out and began tickling her stomach, sending her falling to the ground in a surprised fit of giggles. Iroha was unrelenting, barely giving Rin enough moments to speak.

"B-babe-" she wheezed, tears running down her face, "please! I j-just - _ahahaha!_ \- I just wanna know what you think of _Minecraft: Revenge!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aimee came over this week and this is a mostly accurate retelling of a particularly significant thing that happened


	141. Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Ann asks for a box.

Ann had just finished her meal and had waved her waitress, Ruby, over to her table. Ruby suppressed a groan and plastered on a fake grin as she approached her customer.

"Oh my god, that kale salad was so good!" Ann exclaimed, her voice rising shrilly. "But I can't eat anymore...can I get a box?"

The word "box" seemed to ring in Ruby's ears like nails on a chalkboard, but she just continued to grin and bear it. "Sure thing! I'll be right back!"

But before she could turn to leave, Ann stopped her. "Oh, and can I get a container? For my ranch? So I can put it in my box?" Without waiting for Ruby to reply, she trilled, "Thank youuuu!"

Ruby clenched her fist, nodding with gritted teeth. "Okay."

"Oh, one more thing! Can I get some dessert to go?"

Ruby felt her eye twitch. "...Of course, ma'am."

As she walked away, she stole a quick glance back at Ann to make sure she wasn't listening when she muttered, "I swear to god, I should write a song about the way white girls ask me for boxes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhlR5WKDkC8


	142. Tetriholics Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukari goes to a support group for her addiction.

Yukari took a deep breath as she stood up to introduce herself. All eyes in the circle of people were on her as she spoke.

"Hello, my name is Yukari, and..." She took a deep breath. "And I'm a tetriholic."

"Hello, Yukari." everyone responded, nodding their heads respectfully.

Yukari felt her muscles relax a little as she saw their accepting stares. "I've been addicted to Tetris for...well, it's kind of an on-and-off addiction. Sometimes, I think I'm clean, but then...I just go right back to those blocks."

Again, a few people in the circle nodded. They, too, were tetriholics, so they all understood what it was like.

"It's gotten so bad that I've started seeing blocks when I close my eyes." she continued. "Instead of dreaming, I play Tetris in my head all night. People won't let me DJ at parties anymore because all my playlists just consist of-"

As if on cue, her phone went off, the Tetris theme blaring from it at a high volume. Everyone in the room gasped, and some of them covered their ears in terror.

"I'm sorry!" Yukari exclaimed, tears running down her face. "It's a hard habit to break!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my name is ava and im a tetriholic


	143. Furbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku and Gumi bond over their Furbies.

"This is Milkshake!" Miku announced, holding up her teal 2016 Furby. It had lots of bows and decorative hairpins attached to its fur, and its beak had been modified to be a light turquoise color. "She likes candy and singing and looking at the clouds!"

Gumi smiled and waved at the little toy before holding up her own. However, unlike Miku's, her Furby was freakishly long, draping over her shoulders and onto the floor.

"This is Madame Squigglebottom." Gumi said, stroking its soft green fur. "Her animatronic parts still work, so she can still talk and stuff. She enjoys eating dirt, watching Fullmetal Alchemist, and listening to electronic remixes of classical music."

Miku stared at the long Furby in awe. Then, the Furby in her arms said, "Me love you!", its gaze seemingly right on Madame Squigglebottom.

"Oh my god," Miku gasped, "our Furbies are in love!"

Gumi looked back and forth between Miku and the two Furbies. "Do...do you think it's a sign?" she asked, her face turning a faint shade of red.

"Oh, I _know_ it's a sign!" Miku responded. "A sign that they should get married! We should make a cute little Furby wedding ceremony for them! What do you think?"

Gumi sighed. "Yeah, that sounds adorable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone comments anything like "omg furbies are so creepy how can you like them ewww" i will beat the shit out of you
> 
> also i have never seen fullmetal alchemist


	144. Gakupo's Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakupo makes his final callout post on Twitter Dot Com.

Gakupo turned on his phone camera and took a deep breath. This was it. The last time he would ever make a callout post on Twitter Dot Com. Thinking of all the people who wronged him, he opened his mouth and let the words pour out.

"She fuckin- she fuckin- she- they fucked my wife! The lesbians fucked my wife!" he cried, tears running down his face. "Then everybody fucking left because the ship was gonna be destroyed. She was able to escape because I designed a robot that would be able to pleasure her in such an intense way that I would be able to finally fuck her! But it didn't happen! Because then she decided to become a lesbian fucker and fucked the whole Lily Masuda and Luka team, which didn't even fuckin' matter because then it went into a new ark AND THEN SHE FUCKED THE _**W O R L D.**_ " 

He paused, catching his breath before continuing with even more rage than before. "THE WORLD WAS HER NEXT TARGET, BECAUSE HER JUSSY WAS NOT PLEASED ENOUGH. SO SHE HAD TO HO HERSELF OUT AND BE THE BIGGEST _**THHHHHHHOT**_ THAT YOU'VE EVER SEEN. THE WORLD IS GOING TO BE DESTROYED RIGHT NOW. I'M LOGGING OFF."

Satisfied, he stopped the video and hit the "post" button. Chuckling maniacally, he looked at a picture of Luka and shook his head.

"Soon, Megurine..." he muttered, "you will pay for fucking my wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what this is from at this point do i even need to say it


	145. Lily's Epic Tails Speedrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumi lets Lily play her copy of Sonic the Hedgehog 3.

"Aw, man," Lily sighed, as she watched her friend Tails fall from the screen after losing his second-to-last life. "Well, it's fine, I still have one more Tails left. This is gonna be it, this is gonna be the epic Tails speedrun."

She paused to look over at Gumi, who was sitting next to her, clenching her jaw and tightening her eyebrows.

"What's wrong, babe?" Lily asked.

Gumi sighed and lowered her head. "You died from running out of time  _twice..._ you died from taking more than ten minutes to beat a level  _twice,_ Lily..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly exaggerated retelling of when my gf let me play her copy of sonic the hedgehog 3 (technically just the port of it within sonic mega collection) and had to painfully watch me be really, REALLY bad at it


	146. Women With Deep Voices Are Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of Sachiko's appeal is her deep, husky voice. She also makes lesbians cry about how attractive she is.

Sachiko really liked singing to herself as she went about her day. She even did it in public, although more quietly of course, such as now, when she was gently singing a tune as she browsed a bookstore.

She heard sniffling from close by and stopped. The source was a girl with green hair and glasses with pink frames, and her face was reddening.

"Are you alright?" Sachiko asked.

The girl hiccupped and quickly nodded. "Your--your voice is just so deep and beautiful..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually a vaguepost about the utaite ikasan. i want to cry bc i want my voice to sound like hers...i love husky voices so fuclking much


	147. Gumi You Useless Lesbian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumi just has a thing for mean girls, okay?

"You can't be serious." Lily stared at Gumi with wide eyes. "She's a total bitch!"

"I know, I know!" Gumi sighed and practically banged her head against the keyboard. "But she's so sexy..."

"But all the other girls are cuter! And _nicer!_ " Lily pointed at the screen. "The ghost chick seems fun! And she clearly wants to fuck you!"

Gumi let out a loud groan, face still pressed to the keyboard. "I know, but..." She looked back up at the computer, where she was playing a monster dating sim. "I just...have a thing for mean girls..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i played monster prom for the first time today and guess who my fav girl was


	148. I Have No Idea What You're Talking About But I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroha doesn't know what Rin is talking about but loves her anyway.

"Outertale?" Iroha was peeking over Rin's shoulder as the latter was typing on her laptop. "Is that, like...bootleg Undertale?"

"Oh, no, no! Outertale is an AU." Rin turned her head to grin at Iroha. " **Outertale**  is an AU where [Undertale](https://undertale-au.fandom.com/wiki/Undertale) is in a space setting instead of Underground. The characters all have star-themed attire, attacks, and themes (music). There are many capes and long draping clothes, much of which is white, gold, and deep blue like the night sky. The official canon of Outertale is stated to follow the exact same theme as the Undertale game’s playthrough. However, unlike in Undertale, the human vs monster war resulted in monsters being banished into space (specifically on a moon) instead of the underground.[[1]](https://undertale-au.fandom.com/wiki/Outertale#cite_note-0) Essentially, the Pacifist, Neutral, and Genocide routes apply here as well, and character personalities are the same as they are in Undertale. Monsters turn into stardust when they die."

Iroha, impressed as always with her girlfriend's ability to recite any Undertale AU Wiki article at will, kissed her on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my gf knows more about undertale AUs than i do, because i know nothing about undertale AUs, because they frighten me


	149. We Have Long Sideburns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower joins the club.

Gumi twirled the long pieces of her hair. "I always forget your hair looks kinda like mine when it's not tied like that."

"Yeah." Yukari rubbed the back of her neck. "You're not the first. No one seems to notice that my pigtails are just super long sideburns."

"Hey, guys," said a voice from the door. The girls turned to see Flower, whose hair in the front of her face had grown out a bit into two long black sideburns.

"We have long sideburns," the three of them said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp: https://twitter.com/Matsushi_GuMiku/status/1227410294214774784?s=19


	150. I Made These!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroha does some important work.

Iroha sat in her desk chair. It was time to try to work on her Sanrio fanfiction. She had fifteen works in progress that needed her attention!

She scrolled through them all, and read what she had written of them so far. "Wow," she said with a smile. "I made these."

Iroha then left her desk, deciding to take a break to play video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh you know


	151. Spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piko is not immune to spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry this does not actually contain spoilers for the sonic movie, its just me projecting my Frustrations

"Oh, boy!" Piko said immediately after waking up. "The Sonic the Hedgehog movie comes out today! I think I'll go see it on the weekend, since I'll have more free time!"

Then, as he did every morning, he reached for his phone and went to check Instagram. Unfortunately, as soon as he opened it up, the very first thing that greeted him was a leaked screenshot from the movie.

Meanwhile, Ia was sleeping peacefully in her room. Then, all of a sudden, a loud, angry scream startled her out of bed. It sounded like it was coming from her brother's room, so she hurried inside, panic flooding through her.

"Piko! Are you-" she stopped, staring at Piko, who was on the floor in tears. "...What happened?"

Piko didn't even acknowledge that she was there. " _It's only been out for one day! ONE DAY!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah did i mention i hc piko and ia as being siblings


	152. Fukase's Evil Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukase is a diabolical mastermind.

Fukase marched into the Half Price book store and slammed his copy of _The Great Waldo Search_ onto the front desk.

"Hello, I would like to return this book. I, um...got it as a gift for someone, but they already had it."

The employee only looked up from his phone for a brief second before nodding. "Yeah, sure, okay. Just put it back on the shelf or whatever."

Fukase was incredibly grateful that the employee was too lazy to ask questions. Snickering, he went back to the shelf where he had found the book and put it back before leaving the store.

Little did the foolish employee know that, after purchasing the book, he had taken it home, scanned every page, and learned how to use Photoshop so he could digitally remove Waldo from every illustration. Then, he had printed the copies back out and glued them into the book so seamlessly that it was impossible to tell by sight alone that it had been altered.

 _That shoud terrorize the next child that even thinks of searching for Waldo,_ he thought triumphantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp by: https://goawfma.tumblr.com/post/190798453116/lock-him-tf-up


	153. A Special Message For Lapis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoki Lapis gets an incredible email!

"Merli, Merli!" Lapis bounded over to her older sister, carrying her laptop with a big grin on her face. "Merli, guess what I got?"

Merli sighed, having a bad feeling about this. "What'd you get?"

"I got a really exciting email! Look!"

Lapis presented her laptop to Merli. The screen read:

> **Congratulations!**  To win your online lottery, we have selected your email address from over 1,000,000 email addresses on Google Email database.!  You won 100¥ million  top prize!  Respond immediately to receive your gift.  Discuss the information needed to get the gift.

"It's a scam email, Lapis," Merli said, turning back to her tea. "It's a big lie."

"Huh?" Lapis tilted her head. "That makes no sense! Why would anyone go on the Internet and tell lies?"


	154. Nipples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Ann takes her dog to the vet.

Ruby, who had moved on from her waitress job to become a vet, looked over Ann's dog with confusion. "Ma'am, I...don't see the problem. You said your dog was covered in bugs, but I've searched him all over, and I can't see any."

Ann's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious? They're right on his belly!" she said, holding her dog up and pointing at his nipples. She reached down toward them and began trying to pull them off.

Ruby gasped and screamed, "MA'AM, NO, STOP!! THOSE ARE HIS NIPPLES!"

Ann looked extremely confused. "What? There's no way! He's a boy!"

"That doesn't mean he can't have nipples!" Ruby exclaimed, still extremely alarmed.

Ann shook her head. "Still not buying it. He's male."

Ruby looked her right in the eye with the most incredulous gaze she could muster. "Ma'am, doesn't your _husband_ have nipples?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp by: https://bootleg-vines.tumblr.com/post/190761997573


	155. Juul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS WEEK ON VOCALOID DRAMA

Lily stared at the camera, hands folded like the "You Know I Had to Do It to Em" guy. "Somebody hit my juul without asking." she explained. "Now, it's time for the big dog to bark."

The scene cut to her walking out into the living room, where Yuuma was sitting on the couch. "Yo, boys!" she said, despite the fact that there was only one other person in the room. "Who the fuck hit my juul last night while I was asleep?"

Yuuma looked up from his phone, his eyes wide with concern. "Shit, bro, I dunno. That sucks."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "I fuckin' know it was you, Yuuma, okay? Why don't you just man up to it?"

Yuuma, suddenly in confessional, glared at the camera. "I didn't hit her juul, okay? She's just so fuckin' wound up this week cuz she hasn't gotten any puss."

Back in the real world, Yuuma continued to defend himself. "Wasn't me, man! You think I'd just lie to you? Like, you're my _boy._ You think I'd just lie to my fuckin' boy like that, dude?"

"Look, dude, ever since that spring break trip in Cabo, you fuckin' changed, dude!" Lily accused. She turned to the camera, once again in confessional. "A few months ago, when we went to Cabo, he got, like, two puss max, and now he just thinks he's the guy, dude."

"Look," Yuuma said, rising from the couch, "it's not my fault I can get puss!"

Lily gasped, shock and pain written all over her face. For a moment, silence lingered between them. Then, with a solemn nod, she muttered, "Alright," and walked away.

When she was gone, she turned to the camera again, her eyes brimming with sadness as she shook her head. "I guess, uh...I guess he's just not my boy anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i keep making stories based on tik toks
> 
> im not gonna link to this one bc its actually a full blown series you can find on youtube, its called frat house drama and its hilarious


	156. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piko watches a video that changes his life.

Piko stared at his phone, tears dripping down his face as he sobbed uncontrollably. Concerned, Len leaned in closer, looking over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Piko, what are you-"

He paused. On Piko's phone screen was what appeared to be an old, angsty Sonic the Hedgehog animation. Sonic was lying on the ground, dying, while blood dripped from his fingertips.

Through his tears, Piko cried, " _TAILS HAD TO STAB HIS OWN BROTHER!_ "

Len sighed and patted him on the back. "Yeah, it be like that sometimes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i stayed up late last night watching old sonic videos that defined my middle school days and i felt the full spectrum of human emotion. if anyone knows the video im referencing here you get all my respect


	157. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len plays Overwatch.

Len was playing Overwatch in the living room while Rin, Piko, and Oliver watched. He hummed in thought as he tried to choose which character to play as.

"Hmm...maybe I'll be...Tracer!" he decided. As if on cue, his three companions looked at each other, beaming with malice, and started to sing:

" _I'm already Tracer!_

_What about Widowmaker?_

_I'm already Widowmaker!_ "

Len groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Do you guys have to do this every time we play video games together?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for basically reusing the same joke with an even more dead meme but i have been thinking about this constantly


	158. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang give each other warrior names.

Lily, Gumi, Rin, and Len were gathered around the computer, looking at the Warrior Cats Wiki. Miku entered the room and glanced at them, smiling.

"Hey, guys! Whatcha doin'?" she asked, peering over their shoulders.

"Givin' each other warrior names," Lily explained. "I'm Beeseed."

"I'm Goosewhisper." Gumi added.

Len snickered. "I called dibs on Kinkwatcher."

Rin stood up, T-posing to assert her dominance. "I," she declared, "am _Swallownut._ "

Miku blinked. "...Cool! Can I be Flowerfur?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on something my actual irl friends did. these are their legit warrior names that they gave themselves. im flowerfur


	159. Songwriting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuma consults Yohio for music advice.

Yuuma sighed, contemplating his notebook. He turned to look at Yohio, who was on his phone.

"Yo, babe, is it okay if I write about you in my songs?" he asked.

Hio looked up, shrugging. "Sure. As long as you don't write about how I'm a bitch and you don't like me."

Yuuma gasped. "Are you kidding?! Why would I say something like that?" He patted Hio on the head and gave him a light kiss. "You _are_ a bitch, and I like you very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on that one fucking john mulaney joke


	160. Stimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gumi stims and Lily is a supportive girlfriend.

Gumi flopped down on the couch, panting hard. Lily, who had been sitting there for the past 20 minutes, patted her on the head.

"Damn, you okay? How long were you walkin' around like that?" she asked. Even before she came into the living room, Gumi had been pacing, ear buds plugged in and hardcore dubstep coming from her phone.

"Like..." Gumi paused to think. "Two hours? I dunno. Honestly, I've been listening to the same four songs on repeat."

Lily laughed and gave her a kiss on her forehead, not caring that it was lightly covered in sweat. "Do you wanna rest for a while now that you've gotten it out of your system?"

Gumi nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks for putting up with the fact that I just like to pace around all the time when I listen to music."

Lily smiled. "It's no problem at all, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ive been stimming to the same songs for 2 hours


	161. You Have Bones!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka notices something about Rin.

Luka gently tapped Rin's shoulder to get her attention, then gasped.

"What is it?" Rin asked as she turned.

"You have bones!" Luka smiled. "That will change soon."


End file.
